<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Father, Father Burning Bright by Shit_writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446422">Father, Father Burning Bright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shit_writer/pseuds/Shit_writer'>Shit_writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Anal, Angst, Bathing/Washing, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Bonding, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Choking, Claiming, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Demon cock, Demon tongue, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Threesome, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Just slightly, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nero finally gets taken care of, Nero gets a family, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Spanking, Vergil loves to be needed, and all that it implies, demon voice, everyone needs Dante, granted after he works himself to death, mainly Nero and Vergil centered, mentions of depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:13:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shit_writer/pseuds/Shit_writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you know what I taste?”</p><p>“Annoyance?” Nero grunted over the hand around his throat. </p><p>His father cut off his air supply entirely. Nero let out a strangled sound, both hands gripping Vergil’s wrist. “I taste,” he whispered against the shell of his ear, “arousal…”</p><p>Well fuck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nero was doing great. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After his uncle and father left him here for the underworld, he had plunged himself into every kind of job; whether it was big or small, Nero didn't fucking care as long as it kept him busy. Most of it was done alone. At some point, Nico tried to throw him out of her van for being what she called a “dumbass workaholic”, so Nero didn’t bother asking her unless it was something important. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He racked up a hefty amount of cash too and that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> paying all the utility bills. He didn’t bother with groceries that much. Ever since the defeat of Urizen, he hadn’t been too hungry. Well... it wasn’t so much as that as Dante and...Vergil leaving which hardened his stomach into a rock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfft they’re big boys,” he scoffed to himself. Those two idiots could handle themselves. What Nero wondered most is how hell didn’t find a way to send them back because of how annoying they were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero folded up a damp rag and began scrubbing the coffee table as if it offended his mother. It had been six months already. Almost seven. What the hell was taking them so long? We’re they both okay? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Nero muttered. He threw the wet rag into the sink more aggressively than necessary and marched his way to Dante’s room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every night he told himself not to think about it and every night he failed to. The hardest days were when there weren’t many jobs and everything at home was clean, so his mind was free to run it’s marathon. In the end, he always ended up here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero collapsed onto the bed and buried his face into one of the pillows. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dante. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It smelled purely of Dante. His heart clenched and ached. His palms traveled to the right under the second pillow and grasped the book hidden under there. Nero stared at the “V” and brought it to his nose. It smelled mainly of old paper, but it was there; a hint of something entirely of Vergil was steeped into the pages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He curled both scents close to him as his heart grew heavier. Tears welled up suddenly in his eyes and he blinked them away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then his demon finally spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Need.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero felt a rush of anger. No. He didn’t need them. He didn’t need something that so readily abandoned him. Fuck them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Need!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His demon cried louder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay just shut up,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nero thought and clutched the pillow and book even tighter. Tears were freely leaking out of his eyes into Dante’s pillow. Nero inhaled deeply before succumbing to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nero woke alarmed— or was it his demon that woke him? His heart was racing and he grabbed Blue Rose from off the worn bedside table. As soon as he was out of Dante’s room, he immediately took aim, then almost dropped his gun. </p><p> </p><p>Dante was whistling as he took in the place, his brilliant eyes staring up at the electricity as if he couldn’t believe it wasn’t flickering. Vergil stood with his back to Nero. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Need!” </em>His inner demon rejoiced at the sight of them. </p><p> </p><p>Vergil partially inclined his face to him, and his heart skipped a beat. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah sleeping beauty’s up!” Dante’s voice rang in the headquarters and Nero just couldn’t believe it. </p><p> </p><p>Was he hallucinating? He’s had some realistic dreams in the past that convinced him they had returned. When it of course ended, bone-crushing reality smacked him in the face and he realized he was alone. </p><p> </p><p>Dante’s smirk wavered and his brows pinched together in confusion. Nero realized he must have looked like a dumbass, standing there like a fish out of water. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re back,” was all he managed to say, swallowing the lump in his throat. </p><p> </p><p>“Yep,” Dante said as if going to hell and back was a simple errand, “roots are cut and the portal’s sealed. I gotta say kid, I love what you’ve done with the place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Nero scoffed, but in a fond way, “you mean by actually keeping this place habitable? You’re welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>He made his way down now, eyes relishing over the fact that Dante was here. Actually <em> here </em>. If Nero grasped his shoulder right now, it would be flesh and not some phantom. </p><p> </p><p>Nero’s small smile dropped into a frown when he studied them. They didn’t make it out of there without a few souvenirs. There were dark circles around both their eyes and they were even paler, if that was possible. Dante moved as if his joints were stiff and Vergil—</p><p> </p><p>Vergil’s icy eyes were studying him in return. Nero didn’t know why of course. He half-expected his father to ignore him, but receiving his scrutinizing gaze wasn’t an upgrade either. Nero forced himself to keep still.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys look like hell.”</p><p> </p><p>Dante laughed at that, collapsing onto the couch with a groan.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a little sore from kicking your old man’s ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what I recall happening.” Vergil’s voice cut through the air like a razor and it sent a slight shiver to run down Nero’s spine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Need! Need!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This time, both brothers looked at him as if hearing his inner demon. Dante’s face was slightly alarmed and he was staring at him seriously— never a good sign. Vergil seemed intrigued— also never a good sign. They looked at each other and seemed to understand as something non-verbal passed between them. Nero tried to stave off the wave of panic that washed over him. </p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah well I’ve been keeping busy,” He scrubbed a nervous hand through the base of his neck as if they asked. “Been doing all sorts of jobs. There’s uh, not much in the fridge. I mean, there’s rice so you guys cook some—</p><p> </p><p>“Nero.” </p><p> </p><p>He sheepishly looked up at Dante, ears tinged with red. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re good kid, quit your worryin’. Nothing but a little shut eye won't fix.”</p><p> </p><p>Nero watched worriedly as Dante slowly rose to his feet with a groan. He made his way up the stairs— thankfully without the help of the railing. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve become frail.” </p><p> </p><p>Vergil’s chilled voice cut through the silence and actually made him flinch. He didn’t know what made his chest thump more loudly, the sight of his father approaching him or the fact that as soon as they stepped through the portal, Vergil’s eyes hadn’t left Nero.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re one to talk.” Not really. Vergil still had the same muscular physique— not that Nero had ever seen his body outside of that coat, but it didn’t take a genius to know that under all those layers of clothing stood a powerful, ripped body. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me, Nero,” he spoke his name as if he were enjoying it on his tongue— or maybe that was his imagination. “What is the reason for your current state of weakness?”</p><p> </p><p>Nero didn’t understand what he was playing at, but being called weak didn’t sit too well with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wasn’t too weak when I was kicking your ass before hell was I?” He knows he’s getting too fresh, and he expected his comment to rile Vergil up. What he <em> didn’t </em>expect was to see a small smirk form on the older man’s lips. </p><p> </p><p>Like the rush of a turbulent storm, Vergil closed the gap between them and seized his throat in a firm grip, slamming him against the nearest wall. The sheer force of his back meeting the wall left him breathless. He should be seeing warning signs, he should be punching Vergil in the face and breaking his hold, he should be getting away, but he can’t.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Need!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” he hissed to himself, and grabbed Vergil’s wrist. His touch was electrifying. It horrified Nero. This man was his <em> father. </em>He ripped out his fucking arm. He should be feeling absolutely disgusted and enraged towards him—</p><p> </p><p>Vergil tightened his grip, causing Nero’s breath to hitch. “Most intriguing.” His cool breath washed over Nero’s flushed face. “You know what you want, what you <em> need,” </em>he pressed their bodies together, and it was then that Nero realized with a terrified sinking feeling that he was hard, “yet you deny yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re..s-sick!” Nero ground out.</p><p> </p><p>Vergil pressed against his hard on, an amused smirk playing on his lips. His face was so close. If he were to lean forward, their lips would meet. His inner demon would love that. Nero studied his symmetrical face instead, his strong chin, sharp jaw, nimble nose, perfectly curved lips, and his ice cold eyes that peered into the depths of his own. Vergil had faint traces of lines on his forehead and crow’s feet in the outer corners of his eyes which betrayed his age. </p><p> </p><p>Vergil, noticing that he wasn’t focusing, started to bridge the gap between their lips. Nero panicked and quickly turned his face to the side which turned out to be a huge mistake. He heard a low and dangerous growl resonate from Vergil’s chest at the sight of his exposed neck. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Bite!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nero’s body flooded with warmth and he couldn’t prevent himself from arching against Vergil’s body. This was so wrong. He flinched when Vergil buried his nose into the large gland in his neck. He gasped when a warm, wet tongue licked his neck once, twice, before sharp teeth lightly grazed against his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Nero let out an embarrassing small whimper. Vergil growled again at the sound, and Nero could feel the vibrations from his fucking chest. “Do you know what I taste?”</p><p> </p><p>“Annoyance?” Nero grunted over the hand around his throat. </p><p> </p><p>His father cut off his air supply entirely. Nero let out a strangled sound, both hands gripping Vergil’s wrist. “I taste,” he whispered against the shell of his ear, “<em>arousal… </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Well fuck. </p><p> </p><p>It was here that Nero came to and started to struggle; his legs kicked Vergil’s as his hands clawed at his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“...and shame.” He concluded, almost disappointedly. </p><p> </p><p><em> You forgot embarrassment and disgust, you freak, </em>he wanted to add, but his vision was starting to grey. And to make things worse, his inner demon wouldn’t shut the fuck up about Vergil biting him. He won’t do it. He won’t submit. This was wrong— so fucking wrong. </p><p> </p><p>Vergil dropped him like some useless sack. Nero sucked in the welcomed air into his lungs, rubbing his rapidly healing bruised throat. </p><p> </p><p>“You are a fool,” Vergil said disapprovingly, “choosing to conform to human limitations. It makes you weak.”</p><p> </p><p>His words hurt more than it should have. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand, <em> father.” </em>Nero spat, glaring at the older man above him. But he wasn’t a man was he? No, Vergil was more demon than human. </p><p> </p><p>Vergil glared back, eyes narrowed. </p><p> </p><p>In that moment, Nero understood; he was looking earnestly for something— something that just wasn’t there. A cold, dark, and heavy feeling seemed to settle  in his bones as he watched Vergil walk away upstairs into Dante’s room. He heard the door shut. </p><p> </p><p>His inner demon mourned. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Nero felt so fucking <em> sick.  </em></p><p> </p><p>It had been a week since they fought and neither of them had spoken a word to one another. Dante was exasperated having to sometimes play mediator, and Nero hated putting him into that position, but there was no way he could deal with Vergil right now. </p><p> </p><p>Hell, he couldn’t even make it off of the damn couch. His body felt like it was on fire and he had never felt so physically weak in his life. His appetite for food had completely disappeared and the last thing he had was a small bowl of plain rice three days ago. He could barely stomach it then and the mere thought of it made him want to gag. </p><p> </p><p>It just didn’t make any sense. No way he could have contracted something because he never had a cold in his life thanks to his demonic healing side. What the hell was wrong with him?</p><p> </p><p>He needed water. His hand scrambled for the bottle on the coffee table, managing to grasp it and bring it to his lips before draining it. He threw the empty bottle across the room before his arm slumped back to his side. No, it wasn’t water. He needed something else...someone—</p><p> </p><p>No. He didn’t need anyone. He can fight this alone. </p><p> </p><p>“Jesus kid,” Dante breathed above him. </p><p> </p><p>He would flinch if he had the energy. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t sensed his uncle approaching. Nero closed his eyes as a cool hand touched the side of his flushed face. </p><p> </p><p>“M’fine,” he mumbled. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Need,” </em>his inner demon pleaded at the physical contact. His heavy heart would ache every time his demon spoke. Damn part of him had been silent this whole week until now. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine my ass,” Dante barked.  Nero couldn’t even squeeze in a joke here about that. “You can barely stand up. That’s it—Vergil!”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” he exclaimed and lurched forward to grasp Dante’s arm. “M’fine! Don’t, just don’t…” <em> Don't call him. I don’t need him.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Vergil get in here!” Dante shouted, completely ignoring him. </p><p> </p><p>Vergil stepped forward at the top of the stairs, gazing down at him with an inscrutable expression. Nero watched in anticipation as he descended down the stairs to make his way closer. His heart began to thump wildly in his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Dammit Dante! Just lay off will you? I don’t need yours or <em> his</em>,” he glared at Vergil, “help!”</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna die, Nero?” Dante shouted back. “Because that’s exactly what’s gonna happen if you two won’t get your heads outta your asses and make up!”</p><p> </p><p>“Make up?” Nero repeated incredulously, “that asshole ripped my arm out and just fucking <em> left </em> after he found out I was his son!”</p><p> </p><p>Silence draped the air like a funeral pall. His chest heaved as he stared into Dante’s grim face. The anger was gone now, and all that was left was sadness. He felt his inner demon weeping, and blinked the tears that pricked his eyes again. “Shit.” He pounded his fist against the spine of the couch. “Shit!” </p><p> </p><p>He was so tired of feeling like this. Of grieving for something he didn’t have. It was too much. The heat, the loneliness, the anger, he needed it to stop right now. </p><p> </p><p>“You can’t wait for him anymore,” Dante concluded to Vergil. “He doesn’t have much time left.”</p><p> </p><p>Vergil said nothing. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean for chrissakes you’re his father!”</p><p> </p><p>“I am very well aware of who and what I am, Dante.” His cool tone was laced with irritation. </p><p> </p><p>“Then show him,” Dante gritted in a low whisper, but Nero’s ears still caught it. “Because I swear to God, Verge, if he dies I will kill you—</p><p> </p><p>“I will not let him die,” Vergil calmly but annoyedly stated.  </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t believe what he heard. Vergil didn’t want him dead? And what the hell was that about; Vergil waiting for Nero to come to him?</p><p> </p><p>Nero heard Dante mutter something else before marching out the headquarters. He slammed the door so hard, the entire place seemed to shake from side to side. </p><p> </p><p>It dawned on him that he was alone with the one man he shouldn’t be. Vergil kept staring at him with that poker face of his, and he hated how he couldn’t make him out. </p><p> </p><p>He stepped forward and Nero bared his teeth at him. That made Vergil pause briefly before stepping forward until he was towering over Nero. Christ, why did the fucker have to be so tall? He flared his nostrils as he inhaled Vergil’s scent. It made his body flush deeply with an intense heat. And why did the bastard have to smell so good?</p><p> </p><p>Deft fingers approached his face and Nero flinched away from his touch, but the cool hand lightly caressed his cheek anyway. He froze at the tender gesture and snapped his eyes to Vergil as he stared back at him intensely. </p><p> </p><p>“You have entered into a heat.”</p><p> </p><p>“A what?” </p><p> </p><p>Vergil kept his hand on the side of Nero’s face, which felt so, so good. </p><p> </p><p>“It is where your inner demon must mate.”</p><p> </p><p>Nero stopped breathing for a brief moment. <em> “Mate?</em>—</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t, the consequences can be fatal. I’m surprised you’ve held out for so long due to your human side,” he admitted bluntly. </p><p> </p><p>Nero couldn’t help but scoff at that, and the hand dipped under his chin to firmly grasp it. </p><p> </p><p>“But this stubborn ignorance ends now,” Vergil commanded. He brought his face down, and Nero, sensing what was coming next, tried to turn his face but couldn’t because of the strong hand keeping his jaw in place. </p><p> </p><p>His plush lips were soft and warm against his. His heart was threatening to burst when he realized what was happening. Vergil, his father, was kissing him. A tongue swiped across his bottom asking for entrance and he didn’t know why he tentatively opened his mouth. Vergil’s tongue, wet and warm, slid in to taste his mouth and he could feel his cock growing harder by the second. His tongue dominantly stroked his own as Nero shoved weakly at his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Vergil kept his eyes open, studying Nero as lust filled his overly heated body, and Nero wanted to die right then and there. </p><p> </p><p>He broke the kiss abruptly and greedily gulped air. “No,” he gasped. “Fucking stop—you can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Nero heard an all too familiar growl that resonated from Vergil’s chest. “I can and <em> will.” </em>His strong hands gripped his wrists and lowered them to either side of his head and he pressed his body flush against Nero’s, pinning him down. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmph!” He captured Nero’s mouth once more, his protest muffled against the violent kiss. As great as it felt against his hot body, Nero couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that this was temporary. He’d be gone as soon as he was unamused and heat or no heat, he couldn’t stand being used this way. </p><p> </p><p>He snapped his head to the side. “Why do you fucking care!?” He shouted breathlessly. “Why should you give a fuck if I die or not?”</p><p> </p><p>Vergil’s electric eyes regarded him for a moment. “You’re my son.”</p><p> </p><p>His answer lit every nerve in his body on fire. “Oh thanks, <em> Dad,” </em>he laughed humorlessly, “I think it’s a little too late for that don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Vergil stated angrily. “I...Perhaps the manner in which I took the Yamato was severe.”</p><p> </p><p>Nero let out another laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“I miscalculated,” Vergil admitted softly, eyes dropping from his glare with a frown. </p><p> </p><p>Somewhere, it had registered that his father had just apologized. “Miscalculated what?” Nero pressed, not caring if he was pushing his luck. He doubted they would have this conversation again and he needed answers. </p><p> </p><p>Vergil looked back into his eyes, one hand loosening it’s hold on his wrist to caress down his arm. “Your worth.”</p><p> </p><p>Nero’s eyes widened. He should be cussing him out and telling him to go fuck himself and yet… he couldn’t. He didn’t understand what was happening, but he did understand a couple things. One, his inner demon was trying to mate with his own damn father and he couldn’t really think about that fact for too long. Two, Vergil apologized in the only way he knew how. Three, he didn’t want him dead. </p><p> </p><p>“So…”he concluded, “you care?”</p><p> </p><p>It was a vulnerable question— the most he’s ever asked anyone. Nero didn’t know what to prepare himself for, but he never could have predicted this situation to begin with. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Vergil replied. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t fathom why his heart swelled with emotion, but he blamed his inner demon. The cold depression in his gut started to lift and he leaned into Vergil’s touch as he cupped the side of his face. </p><p> </p><p>“You must submit to me if you are to survive this heat.”</p><p> </p><p>Christ. He didn’t even know where to begin with that sentence. A twinge of fear entered his mind at the thought of not being able to do this. He wasn’t fully demon after all. “What if I can’t?” He genuinely asked. </p><p> </p><p>Vergil’s gaze darkened. “Then I will make you.”</p><p> </p><p>A shiver ran down Nero’s spine. His tone did not merely suggest obedience; it demanded it. He found himself nodding slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve uh...never done this before. What can I expect—</p><p> </p><p>A blinding hot pain set his nerves on fire. Nero couldn’t see or do anything but curl up into a ball as the sharp pain in his body throbbed. He had never felt pain like this. It was as if his body were being electrocuted. </p><p> </p><p>Cool hands unfolded him and pressed him tightly against his body. He slumped weakly back onto the couch when the pain faded and he realized he was in a firm embrace with Vergil. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Need!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tentative arms managed to weakly wrap around Vergil’s strong back, grasping his clothing for support. “Fuck it hurts!” He swore, the pain barely ebbing away. “I need…” he paused to bury his nose into the crook of where his father’s neck and shoulder met, inhaling his scent. </p><p> </p><p>He felt Vergil pull back and Nero stiffened as a result. “What do you need, Nero?” Vergil’s mouth savored his name and Nero loved hearing it even though he’d never admit it aloud. </p><p> </p><p>His face burned with a fierce blush for what he was about to say. He faltered. He had never been in this position before, he never had been this vulnerable and he was terrified of being humiliated. </p><p> </p><p>It was as if Vergil sensed all this because he felt his hand sweep his damp hair from his forehead. “What does my son need?”</p><p> </p><p>Nero’s breath hitched at the title as his heart swelled so much, he thought it would explode. “I need...y-you.”</p><p> </p><p>Vergil’s eyes darkened hungrily and he pounced his son, mouth devouring Nero’s. His tongue explored his mouth, mapping and tasting him as his hand rubbed his clothed, stiff cock. </p><p> </p><p>He let out a soft moan which Vergil quickly devoured, his chest rumbling because of that sound. He wrapped his arms around his father’s neck, his hands carding through those incredibly soft white strands. He arched into Vergil’s hand as he continued to rub his cock. He needed him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yes! Need! Need!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Vergil broke their kiss and got off of Nero who was about to complain at the loss of contact, when he slid one strong arm under his knees and the other under his upper back. He hoisted his son up into his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m tired, not geriatric!” Nero protested sheepishly, face blushing.</p><p> </p><p> He started to struggle from the embarrassment at being carried around like a fucking two year old, when he felt Vergil’s grip tighten and he let out growl of warning. Nero stilled when he heard the sound and he was rewarded with a kiss on his forehead. It caused him to melt into his arms, against his chest. He couldn’t help but to bury his face in his Father’s neck, inhaling his intoxicating scent. Seriously, he could get drunk off of it. </p><p> </p><p>He was carried upstairs towards Dante’s room. Despite what he said, Nero was glad because he was sure he couldn’t make three steps let alone a whole flight. Vergil gently draped him on the bed and removed Nero’s grip from his neck as if it was nothing. He didn’t even remember clinging onto him, but he absolutely hated the loss of contact, unable to restrain a small whimper. </p><p> </p><p>“Hush,” Vergil said, but not too harshly, as he encouraged Nero’s hoodie to slip up and off his torso. His father continued to undress him, unbuttoning his jeans and sliding down his zipper. Nero’s hands instinctively went to stop him but they were swatted away and his jeans were yanked off him, leaving him only in his briefs. </p><p> </p><p>“Hands at your side or I will tie them if you interfere again,” Vergil commanded. </p><p> </p><p>He shivered under his raspy voice, knowing it was no empty threat. Nero was half-tempted to try, but he liked having some sort of freedom, so he stayed put. Vergil grasped the hem of his briefs and peeled them down to reveal his springing hard cock. </p><p> </p><p>Nero inhaled at the cooler temperature but his breath lodged in his throat when he met Vergil’s gaze. He was staring hungrily at him with a mixture of possessiveness and admiration. As if he was staring at a passage of Blake’s poetry, but it was something more. Vergil gazed at him as if he were something precious. </p><p> </p><p>Nero looked away, now seeming fascinated with the floor. He’d never been given this much attention before not even with Kyrie— </p><p> </p><p>Nero frowned. <em> You’ve changed, Nero. I don’t know who you are anymore. </em>“Nero.”</p><p> </p><p>He snapped out of the sad, bitter memory and looked back at a very naked Vergil. </p><p> </p><p>“Christ,” he muttered at the gorgeous form in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>Vergil had a stunning physique. From his firm chest, chiseled abs, muscled quads, to his powerful arms, veiny forearms, and his erect, long, thick cock...he was perfect. His inner demon eagerly lapped up the sight and for once, Nero couldn’t disagree. </p><p> </p><p>A small smirk formed on Vergil’s lips as he straddled Nero’s hips. He licked his lips in excitement and he loved the way Vergil’s eyes followed his tongue's movement. </p><p> </p><p>Vergil grasped his jaw and forced his mouth to open, slipping his thumb inside to caress against his soft wet tongue. Fuck. It made all the blood rush to cock and he felt it twitch as he sucked on his father’s digit, thinking about something else of his which he could suck. </p><p> </p><p>“Fa’th’r,” came his embarrassing moan, but Vergil didn’t seem to mind. In fact, it only served to make him hungrier, eyes flashing a possessive blue. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes my son,” he asked as he finally wrapped his hand around Nero’s hard cock. His hips gave a sharp thrust before he was being stroked slowly. Nero moaned, loving the pressure and friction. Vergil replaced his thumb with two fingers which Nero happily wetted in his mouth. He eyed his father as his tongue swirled from one finger to another as if he was sucking his cock. A dribble of saliva cascaded down the corner of his mouth and Vergil leaned in to catch it with tongue. </p><p> </p><p>Vergil retrieved his coated fingers and spread Nero’s legs apart with his knees. He felt Nero tense as one of his fingers slipped into his entrance. </p><p> </p><p>“Shh,” Vergil kissed his cheek before hungrily claiming his mouth again. His other hand slowly pumped Nero’s leaking cock while his other slipped all the way in and stretched the ring of muscle. Between them making out and the hand that was deliciously pumping his cock, Nero was plenty distracted to mind the second addition of another finger and soon followed by a third. When Vergil’s fingers prodded something that almost made Nero see stars, moaned loudly into the father’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm right there?” Vergil asked, fingers brushing against that sweet spot again. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah fuck! Yes!” He moaned loudly, spreading his legs further. </p><p> </p><p>Apparently it was the wrong thing to say because Vergil removed his fingers as well as the hand around his cock. Nero couldn’t help but thrust in frustration at another loss of contact. It was unfair. This heat was going to kill him and he was so fucking hard that it hurt. </p><p> </p><p>He wrapped his own hand around his cock, but he didn’t get far because of the hand that yanked his away. Vergil somehow managed to flip him onto his stomach and pin his hands against his back, where he felt something like silk begin to wrap around his wrists. </p><p> </p><p>When he struggled he was rewarded with a firm <em> smack </em> on his ass which caused Nero to let out a choked moan. He heard a whispered “interesting” before he tried the bonds against his wrists only to find that they wouldn’t budge. </p><p> </p><p>“I warned you, Nero,” Vergil drawled with his intoxicating voice as he effortlessly picked him up and laid him over his lap. </p><p> </p><p>“W-wait, wait Vergil d—</p><p> </p><p>He was given another firm smack on his ass before Vergil started to rain them down. He didn’t do any of it half way either, the bastard, as he stayed on one cheek for a significant amount of time before moving onto the other. After a while when his ass was burning and his cock was aching, Nero squirmed over Vergil’s lap. </p><p> </p><p>“Mm look at my Nero. My naughty son.”</p><p> </p><p>He whimpered. His face was flushed with the deepest shade of red and this should be so embarrassing for him, but there was something so fucking hot about Vergil disciplining him because he could. He wanted to. He cared about him, about Nero, he was here, right now in his lap. This wasn’t some dream. </p><p> </p><p>Vergil’s hands squeezed his ass, massaging the irritated skin in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Need!”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Father please,” He begged, desperately squirming in his lap, seeking some kind of friction. The heat was becoming unbearable. </p><p> </p><p>“Please what?” Vergil tested. </p><p> </p><p>Nero made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat. “You know what!”</p><p> </p><p>The hardest smack of all landed on his already sensitive ass as his hair was pulled, causing him to hiss in pain as his cock twitched. </p><p> </p><p>“I won’t tolerate that tone, Nero.” Vergil’s voice was biting and dangerous and he couldn’t stand him being disappointed. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine! I want you to…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Claim!”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>…claim me. I need you to fuck me alright?” He buried his face into Dante’s pillow, too ashamed to look at Vergil in the eye. He smelled Dante and it comforted him, but he felt arousal inundate him when he also smelled his father. Fuck, just picturing both of them together might make him cum right here and now, and Nero knew that he was beyond help. </p><p> </p><p>“Was that so difficult?” Vergil asked almost sweetly, and Nero bit back a “fuck you,” because his ass was to raw for another spanking. His cock couldn’t take the sweet torture. “All my Nero wants is for his father to stuff his delightful ass with his cock. To fill him up with his milk until he’s whole. Isn’t that right?” He asked, testing him again. </p><p> </p><p>Nero choked on a dry sob, lifting his head to cry out, “yes!” before burying his face as deep as he could into the pillow. </p><p> </p><p>His father let out a small chuckle, and Nero treasured the sound, before leaning down to kiss his neck. “Good boy,” he purred, chest rumbling with satisfaction. </p><p> </p><p>The praise hit him square in the gut where it pooled with even more hot arousal. Nero wondered how much teasing he could endure before he actually died of this heat. He chose to be good, to keep still for Vergil even though he wanted nothing more than to rut against his thigh till he came. </p><p> </p><p>His obedience did not go unnoticed. Vergil was turning him around to claim his mouth again before aligning his cock against Nero’s entrance. The “please” died on his lips when his father slowly entered him. </p><p> </p><p>Nero moaned loudly when Vergil retreated only to snap his hips forward. Eventually his cock hit that sweet spot and Nero almost screamed from the intense pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck! Don’t stop!”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me when you’re close,” Vergil ordered, kissing along his jaw, cheek, before hungrily swallowing those lewd moans ripping from Nero’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmf I’m c’se!” He exclaimed against his father’s lips and Vergil drew back and wrapped a hand around the base of his leaking cock, staving off his orgasm. </p><p> </p><p>Nero couldn’t believe it. He thrusted his hips frustratingly as tears sprang to his eyes. He wanted to cum so badly, so, so fucking badly. </p><p> </p><p>“Vergil <em> please!” </em>He begged shamelessly. </p><p> </p><p>“So it’s “Vergil” now is it?” He tsked patronizingly. </p><p> </p><p>“Father!” Nero amended. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm better… You must ask for permission first, Nero.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded vigorously. He could do that. How simple was that?</p><p> </p><p>Vergil sped up his thrusts again, hitting his prostate repeatedly while his cock was slowly pumped. Nero felt his sweet climax begin to build and build—</p><p> </p><p>“Father can I?” He asked urgently. </p><p> </p><p>“No.” Vergil said simply and stroked back down to squeeze his base as his thrusts slowed. </p><p> </p><p>Nero writhed underneath him, chest heaving, hips arching. “<em> Please.” </em> He begged. </p><p> </p><p>Vergil said nothing but he continued to increase his pace again, letting out a soft growl when Nero’s walls clenched around him. </p><p> </p><p>His legs were shaking already when his orgasm began to build again and he fucking prayed his father would allow him to cum this time. </p><p> </p><p>“Dad please let me cum,” he begged again. </p><p> </p><p>Vergil stroked his cock faster. “No,” he growled, ignoring Nero’s frustrated cry, “<em>no, </em>Nero.” </p><p> </p><p>But his hand and his thrusts were getting faster and it was becoming absolutely unbearable. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Please daddy! </em> Fuck fuckfuck <em> please </em> let me cum!” He moaned and shouted again and again and Vergil kept pounding into him wordlessly. He was holding himself barely. He couldn’t. Not without his approval. He couldn’t, oh but he so desperately needed to.</p><p> </p><p>“Does my sweet boy want to cum?” Vergil asked irises growing into thin slits when he heard Nero mewl. “Go on then. <em> Cum for me.” </em></p><p> </p><p>His orgasm ripped through his body blinding and inundating him with raw pleasure. His seed oozed out of his tip as some shot onto Vergil’s ripped abs. His father fucked him through his orgasm until Nero was writhing and twitching from the extreme overstimulation. A whine escaped his throat as Vergil fucked him harder; his cock hit his abused prostate over and over again until Nero thrashed on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Be a good boy for daddy and keep still,” Vergil grunted out as he pounded into his son's ass. </p><p> </p><p>“Trying,” Nero ground out, his spent cock twitching at the sound of Vergil calling himself his <em> daddy. </em>His chest was starting to heave, it was way too much, but his father wrapped his arms around him, keeping him close and still while he thrusted into his tight hole repeatedly. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to wrap his arms around Vergil but the silk rope wouldn’t let him. All he could do was lay there and take his father’s massive cock and there was nothing he could do about it. </p><p> </p><p>Nero moaned over and over again. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Claim! Claim! Bite!”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking take me daddy!” He exclaimed through the sensitivity. He spread his legs wider and bared his neck. “Claim me. I’m yours!”</p><p> </p><p>Vergil slammed one final time into his son before he came with a low guttural cry. His milk flooded his inner walls, hot cum pouring out of his cock to stuff his son’s ass. He sank his teeth into Nero’s gland. </p><p> </p><p>Nero and his inner demon screamed as the sensation of Vergil’s fangs and something changing his biology made him cum for a second time. Pleasure entered his bloodstream at the single thought of belonging to his father. Cum sputtered out of his cock as he arched off the bed into Vergil’s body. </p><p> </p><p>He collapsed back onto the mattress, his energy completely drained. Not that he had much to begin with, but the heat was tolerable now. </p><p> </p><p>Vergil was licking the bitten gland repeatedly, growling pleasantly at the taste of his blood. His tongue felt good against the wound, as if coaxing his skin to heal faster. </p><p> </p><p>“My boy,” Vergil mumbled into his skin, peppering kisses and nips all along his throat and jaw. “My Nero.” Nero’s gut performed a flip at his father’s administrations as his face flushed from the endearments. Nero could never tire of his name being spoken that way or being referred to as <em> his</em>.</p><p> </p><p> “Mine,” he growled possessively and devoured his mouth and tongue once more. His cock gave another twitch and pleasure coursed through his body from hearing that word. Nero was too weak to reciprocate with the same vigor so he opened his mouth and accepted what Vergil had to give him until they broke apart for air. </p><p> </p><p>Nero licked his swollen lips. His father’s cock was still buried in his ass, barricading all that cum that seeped out of his hole. His inner demon sang at the thought of having been claimed. </p><p> </p><p>Vergil shifted and repositioned him so that Nero was lying on top of him, all the while without taking out his cock. Nero loved being in his arms. So strong. Protective. He felt the safest he had ever felt in all his life. </p><p> </p><p>“How do you feel?” Vergil inquired. </p><p> </p><p>“Tired,” Nero said truthfully, “but good.”</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t eaten properly for a week. Most likely more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t think you’d notice.” <em> Or care, </em>he thought but things were different now and he didn’t want to ruin the mood. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve noticed everything since we came back.”</p><p> </p><p>Nero frowned slightly. “Okay, define everything.” </p><p> </p><p>Vergil’s hand was rubbing circles with his palm on his stomach while he pondered. It was quite soothing. </p><p> </p><p>“I had my suspicions about your heat the moment we saw you sleeping on this bed.” Vergil’s lips dipped upwards into a fond smirk. “Clutching my book to your chest.”</p><p> </p><p>Nero groaned in embarrassment and regretted asking in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>Vergil had a ghost of a smile on his lips. “I had smelled it on you when you first beheld Dante and I downstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>He knew it. Nero remembered them exchanging looks for a reason. It explained why Dante was so quick to remove himself that night. Today was no exception. </p><p> </p><p>Vergil frowned. His palm lay still and flattened on Nero’s abs. “Your body had begun to shut down, desperate to mate. The first night we...parted ways—</p><p> </p><p>“You mean when you manhandled and choked me?”</p><p> </p><p>Vergil hated being interrupted, but it was in his nature to be a smartass. One of his hands wrapped around Nero’s throat and squeezed slightly. “Care for a repeat?” His voice rasped against his ear, sending chills down his spine again. </p><p> </p><p>Tempting. But at this rate he was going to pass out. </p><p> </p><p>“You were saying?”</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, his father took the bait. His hand loosened but stayed where it was. “That night you denied yourself what you needed most, your demon should have lost the will to live. This of course manifests physically.”</p><p> </p><p>It explained why he couldn’t eat or do much of anything. He was curious as to how Vergil knew all this. Did he deny himself once as well? Then he remembered catching Vergil’s scent on the bed he and Dante shared. Shit...Dante. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Vergil asked curiously. “Two minutes of silence is a record— even for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Nero wished he could laugh at that. He struggled to swallow the lump in his throat and squash down the feelings of being unwanted. “What about Dante?”</p><p> </p><p>“What <em> about </em>Dante?” Vergil asked, unphased. </p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you two— won’t I—</p><p> </p><p>“Dante knows,” Vergil said dismissively. “He was the one who encouraged me to claim you at once.”</p><p> </p><p>Nero stiffened. “So… why didn’t you?” He tentatively asked. </p><p> </p><p>Vergil shifted forward and grasped his chin so that they were gazing at one another face to face. </p><p> </p><p>“I was sure you’d give into your primal instincts and come to me willingly.”</p><p> </p><p>Nero raised his brows. Vergil wanted him to approach first? </p><p> </p><p>“But once again I miscalculated your will to resist.”</p><p> </p><p>“I...didn’t think you’d uh, fuck okay, I didn’t think you’d want me.” There, it was out in the open now. “I don’t like to stay in a place I ain’t welcome so I thought I could fight it...alone,” he finally admitted. </p><p> </p><p>Vergil’s chest rumbled once more and Nero leaned into the hand caressing the side of his face. He nodded solemnly.  “I understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Nero knew a bit about what started the feud between him and Dante. This was a bit of a stretch, but just maybe Vergil wasn’t a stranger to feeling unwanted as well. Especially after thinking his own mom left him for Dante. Especially at that age, all alone, completely abandoned...Nero knew it didn’t excuse his past behavior, but he understood now too. They were finally breaking the family pattern. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t believe all of this was happening. He couldn’t believe they’re relationship had taken a turn for the better and had not completely disintegrated into bitter resentment. Vergil saved his life in a way. </p><p> </p><p>Black spots suddenly danced across his vision, erasing his smile. He fell limp in Vergil’s arm, blacking out for a moment before he felt something warm, wet, and <em> sweet </em> being poured into his mouth. Whatever it was, it helped him slowly regain consciousness and clear his vision—</p><p> </p><p>He was drinking Vergil’s blood. </p><p> </p><p>Nero jerked away from his bleeding wrist in horror, wishing his hands weren’t still tied so he could fully push his insane father out of the way. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you crazy?” He yelled, refusing to lick his lips at the sweet addicting taste. </p><p> </p><p>“We are demons, Nero. Drinking blood between claimed mates is what regenerates our strength—especially if it is with another blood tie.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is so fucked up.”</p><p> </p><p>Vergil raised a brow. “My cock is still inside of you,” he helpfully reminded him. “I do not understand why you still choose to keep having a fit.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not having a fit!” Nero barked back. “It-it’s just not normal.”</p><p> </p><p>“It may not be normal, but it is natural,” Vergil stated matter of factly. His tone had the same edge in it which commanded his obedience.  “Now drink.”</p><p> </p><p>Nero didn’t have much of a choice with Vergil forcing his bleeding wrist into mouth, muffling every kind of protest that came from his lips. But as soon as one droplet touched his tongue, he hesitated. It tasted so fucking good. It really should have tasted metallic and gross, but it was the complete opposite. Vergil’s blood tasted like sweet nectar and soon enough, he allowed his body to cave. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s it,” Vergil crooned approvingly, tilting his head further back with his wrist. </p><p> </p><p>It was bliss. Sweet, addictive bliss. Nero’s head lolled on his father’s shoulder, his heavy lidded eyes starting to close as peace settled all over his body and mind. His once stiff muscles melted into his father’s arms. Vergil’s blood seemed to replenish all the nutrients he was seriously lacking all month. He gulped the blood that was being poured down his throat hungrily. His inner demon was singing and basking in the taste of his protector. </p><p> </p><p>A kiss was planted on his temple, causing his heart to swell with emotion. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Love.” </em>His demon whispered. Nero’s eyes widened. That was a big word and it was one that scared him. Love didn’t come too easily to someone like him. Life was ready to throw all the shit it could muster and Nero let it roll off his shoulders with a laugh, but there was no escaping love once it came. Nero didn’t know what to do with it half the time. His break up with Kyrie made that an obvious fact. Guilt flared inside of him, and Nero turned and buried his face into Vergil’s neck as if to hide from the memory. </p><p> </p><p>His father slowly removed his wrist and licked his own arm clean before shifting his attention to Nero. Vergil wrapped an arm around his waist and drew him close until their bodies were pressed together. He felt a warm wet tongue lick the base of his neck all the way up to his mouth, cleaning the blood that stained his face. He should have been repulsed, but there was something soothing about his father grooming him. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you untie me?” He asked, making an impatient noise when Vergil continued to lick his face clean in silence. He tried backing away but his hand caught him by the back of his neck and brought him closer. “Dad come on,” he complained. He surprised himself with how easily that title rolled off his tongue. </p><p> </p><p>Nero waited for a disapproving look, but Vergil wasn’t alarmed. If anything, he seemed a bit pleased. His chest started to rumble again and he wasn’t alone. Nero was sure he was purring in content as Vergil’s tongue tasted his own blood and skin. </p><p> </p><p>Vergil finally untied his hands and Nero chose to wrap them around his father’s chiseled waist. Nero buried his face back into his neck, inhaling his scent. He couldn’t get enough. </p><p> </p><p>“You will have to drink more later.” Vergil’s hand started to card through Nero’s silver hair and that was almost better than the blood. His throat vibrated against his lips and Nero couldn’t help kissing it. “Your body hasn’t fully healed yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“M’kay,” he mumbled against his neck, eyes wanting to shut and sink into a blissful sleep. “Don’t leave,” he commanded Vergil, and closed his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Soft lips pressed against his forehead and that’s all he felt before drifting off. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero slowly opened his eyes, blinking quizzically at the warm solid body under him. His eyes widened when he remembered, half-expecting everything to be a dream; a hot, clinically insane dream. When he lifted his gaze, Nero’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of Vergil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was beautiful. His eyes were closed, his plush lips set into a neutral line, and his brows weren’t pinched together. It was Nero’s first time seeing Vergil this relaxed, feeling the rise and fall of his strong chest. What Nero wouldn’t give for him to completely please the man before him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted nothing more than to have him wake to his own son sucking his cock as a morning gift. The thought alone sent a hot wave of arousal down to his dick, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it right now. He was so damn mesmerized. This was Nero’s first time seeing him like this and he knew not many had the chance to witness him sleep. He almost wished he had a camera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard the faint ring of the phone downstairs and he pretended not to hear it, settling back down against Vergil contently. He didn’t want this moment to end. The phone rang again and this time Nero huffed irritably, mind guilting him to go and answer in case it was an emergency. He slowly and stealthy removed himself from Vergil’s embrace, sighing silently in relief when he didn’t wake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero grabbed his briefs from the floor and wore them. He was about to descend the stairs when the room swam suddenly. “Shit,” he cursed, pressing a palm to his forehead in an attempt to steady himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He used the railing to quickly make it down the stairs, halting when his eyes took in the sight of Dante sprawled on the couch. One leg was slumped on the floor and his mouth was open as he slept. Nero noted the empty pizza box on the table and he shook his head, smiling. His smile faltered when guilt crept in at the fact that Nero took his bed. He couldn't dwell on his selfishness too long or else he’d miss the phone. Not that it’d matter. If it was an emergency they’d always call back, but time was always an issue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Devil May Cry,” He announced in a low voice. “Mornin’ Morrison. What?” His eyes darted at the couch before continuing. “How many did it kill?...Jesus Christ,” Nero breathed, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Yeah okay I’ll d—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone was wrenched out of his hand and Nero came face to face with Vergil. A very pissed off, naked Vergil. Before he opened his mouth to explain, his father didn’t give him a chance to. Vergil crouched down and hoisted Nero over his shoulder within a speed of light. Nero’s face flushed red as he punched his ripped back repeatedly, eyeing the glorious ass in front of his face. “Fuck, let go!” He hissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He struggled as silently as he could, still not wanting to wake Dante. He heard Vergil growl angrily before leaning forward and dropping Nero on the bed, practically ripping off his briefs. His inner demon urged him to submit to that sound and amend things, but what did he even do wrong? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was Morrison,” Nero explained, trying not to let the stunning full view of Vergil’s nude body get to him. “It’s really important—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The growl was back, more intense, and Vergil’s mouth formed into a snarl. Nero immediately quieted. It dawned upon him that he wasn’t really dealing with the human side of Vergil right now. No, there was something extremely feral about the way his father was acting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero sought his inner demon for guidance. The feeling of wanting to please his father burned within his mind and heart when he consulted his primal side. Nero wished he knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Why was Vergil so angry at him answering a phone call? Why was his inner demon so eager to please?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at Vergil as he continued to growl. The inhuman sound sent both vibrations and chills down his spine. He was bunched up near the headboard of the bed as if he was in a room with a hungry beast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Demonic claws appeared. Nero’s eyes widened at the scaled hands and tried to quell the immediate apprehension that inundated him. He seemed to be paralyzed on the bed, not trusting himself to speak and thinking it wasn’t wise either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Submit,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>his demonic side urged him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero froze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Submit!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>It insisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Submit how? What was he supposed to do, kneel on the floor at his feet? Lie low?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero didn’t know if he could take Vergil on in a fight like this. His body was miles away from how it used to be. It wouldn’t be much of a fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil’s eyes flashed blue before he lunged. His powerful body flew into the bed on top of Nero. He winced, preparing himself for the blow, but his father landed on his fours above him. With lightning speed, Vergil grasped both his hands above his head with one clawed hand and grabbed his jaw with the other, turning his head sharply to expose his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sharp fangs sank into his flesh and Nero’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. Pain and pleasure mingled together, overwhelming him. Vergil was the stormy sea and Nero was being pulled into the mavericks. All he felt was Vergil. It was as if they shared the same body; their hearts were pumping the same blood, lungs were sharing the same breath—they were one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero became completely limp, lost in a state of temporary bliss. Vergil stopped growling and instead licked the wound on his neck left by his fangs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Foolish child,” Vergil rasped against his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For answering the damn phone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For leaving my side,” Vergil snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero tried not to let his aggressive, disappointed tone get to him. He wasn’t too successful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would’ve come back…” he trailed off dejectedly, eyes now fascinated with the wall. Granted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> he finished the job, but there was no need to voice that unless he had a death wish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father sighed as if finally realizing Nero still had much to learn about their demonic nature. He laid back onto the bed and pulled Nero to his side. His arms wrapped securely around him as if ensuring Nero wouldn’t venture off again. It wasn’t like he had the strength to even resist. He’d never been so physically weak in his life and that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vergil bit into his gland. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Imagine,” Vergil began, “patiently waiting to claim what’s rightfully yours, only for him to disappear the next morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero couldn’t help but become defensive despite his gut fluttering at the prospect Vergil wanting to claim him for a long time. “But I didn’t disappear—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me then,” he said in a low tone, and Nero could feel his eyes narrow without looking at his face. “Were you in bed this morning?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> until the phone rang,” he said sourly, not knowing why he was being lectured. “What’s the big deal—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil growled and grabbed his son’s chin, raising his face to glare into his eyes. They were flashing an aggressive blue. “My demon does not take too kindly of his mate deserting their breeding ground.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That sentence was so fucked up that Nero didn’t even know where to start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Had I not been fractionally worn from the underworld, I would sense your absence immediately,” Vergil explained. “I barely managed to restrain myself this time. Do not leave again,” he warned, tightening his grip on Nero’s chin when he scowled. “Do I make myself clear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Nero ground out and bit down on his tongue. He wanted to spill out so many protests and questions, but considering the fact that his father was restraining himself, it wouldn’t be the wisest move to pour gasoline on the fire. Especially if he was too weak to fight if it came down to that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was tired. His eyes were so heavy lidded and he struggled to keep them open. Vergil let go of his chin and Nero face planted into his father’s firm chest. He sagged into the strong body underneath him. He closed his eyes when he felt a clawed hand sweep through his hair and Nero almost forgot about leaving entirely. Almost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still had that job Morrison told him about. He didn’t tell him much, but enough where Nero knew he couldn’t sleep on this one. It had already killed ten people before disappearing and he couldn’t just sit at home uselessly. He grimaced against Vergil’s smooth skin when he realized that he’d have to find a way to explain this to his father. Nero didn’t know how the hell he was going to do that. Especially when he got chewed out for simply going downstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nero.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil’s voice was like calm wind before a hurricane and it resonated from his chest. Nero blamed his inner demon for choosing to nuzzle into his sternum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father brought his wrist to his own mouth and Nero flinched when a drop of blood fell onto his cheek. The bloodied wrist was brought to his mouth and Vergil didn’t wait or give him a chance to say anything because he was pressing it into his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero opened his mouth to accept the gush of sweet blood. He gulped it all down hungrily, but not without a pout. His cheeks flushed at how he was practically treated like an infant; his body was cradled in his father’s arms as he was fed by him. The most embarrassing part was how euphoric it made his demon. He couldn’t knock it entirely though because that shit </span>
  <em>
    <span>worked. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He felt the blood restore some of his energy already. The taste of Vergil was also addicting. Still, he knew how to restrain himself— he always did— and the thought that maybe this was hurting Vergil crossed his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero frowned and tried to pull away because of that thought, despite his inner demon’s protests, but Vergil didn’t allow him. He dug his wrist harder into Nero’s mouth and the arm around his waist tightened. Vergil’s wet tongue reached out to lick the spot of blood on his cheek, and all the blood rushed to his half-hard dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a quiet moan. Vergil finally removed his wrist, but Nero quickly grasped his arm and started to lick the trails of blood that nearly reached his elbow. It was as if he was grooming Vergil right back. His wrist had already healed by the time he was done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Nero.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero smiled and couldn’t believe he heard those words again but in a completely different context. His eyes caught the lips that spoke them, looking so warm and inviting. Nero leaned forward, hesitating for a second before deciding to hell with it. Vergil was completely still when Nero brought his face close, eyes burning into his face, watching his every move. He pressed his lips against his father’s and loved how soft and pliant they were. He kissed him again, and again, before sliding his tongue inside Vergil’s mouth. He loved his taste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please...serve…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened when he heard it, but allowed himself to listen just this once. His father saved his ass after all, and Nero didn’t like being selfish. Besides, this may help calm Vergil’s demon down and reassure it that Nero wasn’t deserting them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands skated down Vergil’s firm chest, grazing past his nipples, to his taut abs where he felt each rock of muscle under his fingertips. His hand wrapped around Vergil’s long cock and started to slowly stroke him. His father let out a small exhale through his nose at the pleasurable sensation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero moved from his exquisite mouth, lips and tongue sliding down to taste his jaw, throat, chest, before descending towards his hard length. He kneeled before his glorious cock that stood nicely rigid as Nero continued to stroke it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up at Vergil who seemed to be gazing back down intensely, watching hungrily for what Nero was going to do next. He wrapped his lips around the head of his father cock, tongue swirling around it before sliding down the long length. Nero cupped his balls in his palm, massaging them as he drew back up to the tip and slid down again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father hummed and spread his muscled thighs wider. A clawed hand found its way in his silver hair, gripping the strands before urging Nero’s warm, wet mouth all the way down on his cock. He felt the tip start to touch the back of his throat and then some and Nero relaxed his gag reflex, eager to take in as much as he could. The hand in his hair pulled and pushed down his head into a steady rhythm, and it was so typical of Vergil to control the way he was sucking his dick. Nero wasn’t complaining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you,” Vergil hummed, eyes locked onto Nero’s when he looked up, “do you enjoy taking your father’s cock?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero hummed in agreement, face and ears flushing red, and the vibrations of his voice no doubt coursed through the hard dick in his mouth. Vergil started to thrust his hips into Nero’s mouth when his lips would reach the hairs at the base. He would choke each time Vergil sharply thrusted his long hard cock further down his throat, and Nero moaned loudly each time he would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil began thrusting at a merciless pace and the hand which fisted his hair wouldn’t let up. Nero made the mistake of trying to steady his father’s hips with his hands because he heard a sharp raspy voice say,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hands on the bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero bit back a moan at the command and did what he was told. Spit drooled down the sides of his cheeks and his eyes filled with tears from the massive cock being plunged down his throat. Vergil quickened the pace of his thrusts and his hand forced Nero’s head to bob mercilessly, causing Nero to fist the cover’s beside Vergil’s hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was filled with the lewd sounds of his gags, slurps, and choked moans. Vergil was close, Nero could taste it. He didn’t care if he couldn’t breathe because his cock seemed to swell in his throat and he was pretty sure his own dick could cum without him touching it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is daddy’s little slut thirsty?” Vergil rasped, both hands grabbing Nero’s head and face-fucking him hard. “Does my son want to taste his father’s milk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero moaned and choked obscenely, tongue almost encouraging his cock to blow its load in his mouth. The demon inside of him was singing in excitement and hunger. Nero couldn’t help but to shamelessly rut against the bed covers, loving the friction against his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil slammed Nero’s head down until his nose was buried in the silver hairs at the base of his dick. His throat was stuffed with his father’s pulsating cock and Nero quickly looked up to capture Vergil cumming. He blinked away the tears so he could commit every detail to his memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had closed his eyes, brows pinched together, mouth open to release an intense groan as his hot seed spurted into his son’s mouth. Nero had no choice but to swallow all the cum that was being poured down his throat. He coughed and choked, some of it dribbling down his chin and he moaned as he rutted violently against the covers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing his father cum and face fuck him was too much. His groan that sounded like sweet music to his demon’s ears and the friction from the bed sent him over the brink. Nero screamed around the cock still buried in his throat as he finally orgasmed. He lost sight of his surroundings when the blind hot white pleasure overwhelmed his senses. When he came to, Nero realized he was licking the traces of cum off his father’s cock, balls, and abs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard the pleased purring from Vergil fill his ears and his inner demon was filled with pride at having caused it. Nero pillowed his head on Vergil’s thigh with his eyes closed. His chest was heaving as he took in the welcomed oxygen into his lungs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand petted his hair. Then a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and turned him on his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil tsked when he saw Nero’s cum smeared all over his cock, stomach, and covers. “My my, look at what a mess you’ve made.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face flushed and he buried it into his fathers inner thigh, stifling the whimper that wanted to leave his mouth. Vergil always had a way of making him feel small. His hands dipped under Nero’s arms and dragged him up the bed so that he was back to being nestled in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil’s hold was the best. His body was so strong and his arms were so secure. It felt as if no matter what happened, Nero would always be protected. This was entirely new for him and he never expected to share this sensation with Vergil of all people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What,” he croaked. He cleared his sore throat and tried again. “What made you change your mind all of a sudden?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause. Nero knew Vergil didn’t like to explain himself, much less discuss what he felt, but he had to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blood is thicker than water,” Vergil said, his expression inscrutable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh c’mon,” Nero scoffed, “don’t give me that cliched bullshit. What’s the real reason?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil kept the silence for a moment. “At first, it was Dante who wouldn’t shut up about you, boasting of your improved strength.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero couldn’t help but smile at that. “He has a funny way of showing it,” he said without malice. “Bastard called me dead weight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil frowned. “That was when you first learned I was your father, correct?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero nodded. “Yeah.” He remembered being so lost. Then the rage kicked in when he realized he stole his arm. He guessed it was a good thing Dante stopped him from going after Vergil, considering how well things went now. “That was the part where you thanked me too before running off.” He tried not to sound bitter about it, but even his demon side didn’t wish to dwell on the lonely feelings of worthlessness those memories brought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did not “run off,”” Vergil argued irritably before wisely changing the subject. “Word of your bounties had reached the underworld—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, seriously?”  Nero was stunned. To someone else they wouldn’t be surprised because all he was doing for a time was repeatedly killing demons. The only time he’d take a break was when his body was pushed to its limits. As soon as he was up, the work resumed. Still, Nero didn’t think it would garner that much attention. Not like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil’s eyes seemed distant as if reliving the memory. “Yes. They called you “the banisher”. It was then that I felt…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shocked?” Nero offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Proud.” Vergil admitted. Nero’s heart lurched. “As did Dante.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was rendered speechless. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The banisher</span>
  </em>
  <span> huh? Nero felt his inner demon glow with warmth and pride at having garnered the approval of his father and uncle. If only they knew the true reason behind his relentless hunting. The worry ate at him for months. Intrusive images of their corpses in the underworld from something killing them or because they’ve killed each other filled his mind. Also, Dante’s dead weight comment had struck a nerve. He felt completely useless at having been left behind. Dante has said that they were trusting him with things on earth, so he couldn’t let them down. Ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Failure just wasn’t an option,” Nero solemnly spoke after some time. That’s all he had to say on the subject. He guessed he didn’t like discussing what he really felt all that much either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seldom is,” Vergil purred approvingly, tilting his head down to capture Nero’s lips in kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero sighed into the kiss. He really didn’t want to go, but he knew he had to. That thing was still out there, and he had to find it before it killed more people. Now, how to explain that to Vergil? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of bounties,” Nero started once he broke the kiss, swallowing a cringe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nice segway, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Morrison called.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil tensed immediately. The arms around him tightened as well. Not a good sign. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a big one so I gotta take it—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is not going to happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence hung in the air. He didn’t expect his father to be happy about it, but Nero wasn’t expecting him to flat out deny him either. He felt anger rush to his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a voice in the back of his mind telling him this wasn’t the smartest thing to do. And sure enough, Vergil pulled back so Nero could see the cold ire burn in his father’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are still much too frail,” he explained irritably, as if Nero were a small child. “Months of deprivation cannot be satiated in one night. You’re demon is weak—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>weak,” Nero snapped, feeling insulted. “In case you haven’t noticed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’ve been taking care of myself and this whole shit show while you and Dante were gone. I can handle it—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A demonic roar ripped from Vergil’s throat and chest, and Nero was flinching away from him as if he were on fire. He couldn’t get far though. Not with Vergil’s demonic hand seizing his ankle and yanking him back close. His inner demon recoiled in fear— or was that just him? Vergil bared his sharp teeth and Nero knew he was going to bite him again. He winced, preparing himself...but it never came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil took deep, steadying breaths. His voice was shaking from restrained anger and primal instinct. “You can try to outrun me, but you won’t get far,” he promised. “It appears you’re still confused about your role in this bond, but no matter. I will clarify things soon enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It sounded like a threat. Hell, it probably was one. A warning: </span>
  <em>
    <span>do as I say. Obey. Submit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nero was having a hard time with all three, particularly the last one. Which explains why his father is so angry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tough.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It didn’t feel good leaving his side for a job did it? Karma’s a bitch, but at least she’s fair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I at least go down stairs or is that against demon rules?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Submit!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> His inner demon urged him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nero replied, and watched Vergil pinch the bridge of his nose in extreme irritation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will permit you this time, brat,” Vergil growled. He released his ankle as if swatting at a pesky fly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero glared at his father and scrambled off the bed, snatching his clothes off the floor while he exited the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Permit my ass</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. All his life Nero looked after his own skin. He had to. And now he had someone pulling the authority card. What did Vergil expect? For him to simply roll over and become his lapdog? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Need! Submit!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He gripped the railing when his vision swam again mid-way, and Nero swallowed a curse. Vergil had sharp hearing so he didn’t want to arouse any more suspicion because Nero’s pretty sure the man would tie him to the bed if he deemed it necessary. He just wished his demon would shut up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero finally made it downstairs. Dante was still fast asleep and Nero snorted, wondering who the real sleeping beauty was. His amused smirk fell when black dots danced around his vision. He grabbed a cup and filled it with water from the tap when he noticed his hands start to shake. He brought the glass to his lips, gulping the water thirstily. It slipped out of his shaky hand and it fell to the floor and shattered loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” He muttered under his breath, eyes darting over to the couch. Nothing. Nero frowned, and he momentarily forgot about the mess he made when apprehension filled his gut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dante?” He asked worriedly. He stared at his relaxed face. No response. Nero’s pretty sure Dante could sleep through anything, but it was different this time because he knew he was weakened in some way from the underworld. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero grasped his shoulder and roughly shook him. “Dante?” His heart raced when his uncle remained unresponsive again. His trembling hand cupped the side of his handsome stubbled face. “Dante!” He shouted, shaking him again. This was bad. Why the hell wasn't he waking up? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fath— Vergil!” He cried, trying to suppress the panic in his voice. “It’s Dante!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil was at his side in seconds this time half dressed. His father was as fast as lightning if not faster and Nero wondered for a split second how someone that tall could move so swiftly and quietly. Vergil glanced at his worried face before turning his attention to his brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s asleep,” he said, unphased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No shit,” Nero exclaimed, ignoring the glare he received, “but he’s not waking up!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil sighed through his nose. Nero tried not to fidget in the silence. “There came a time in the underworld where we had to split ways. Unfortunately, this was after we mated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mouth ran dry. Nero didn’t know why he was so surprised. He knew that they were together, but he didn’t know why it stunned him to hear his father state it so bluntly. He also didn’t know why he was staring intently at Nero’s face for any sign of anything other than acceptance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We did not fully consummate our bond and were left to deal with the repercussions. Our demons grew faint, so our bodies became weak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This sounded familiar to Nero. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He found me on the verge of extinction,” Vergil softly admitted. His fingers brushed back the silver strands from Dante’s brow. “And gave me his blood. I took what I needed to survive, which was plenty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So he has serious blood loss?” Nero concluded, the panic in him not leaving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father frowned deeply, staring at Dante’s face. “I started to administer my blood to him, that is why he was conscious when we came through the portal. Until...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Until what?” Nero inquired impatiently. “You know what, it doesn’t even matter. Just give him some of your blood now—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil was looking down solemnly at Dante’s sleeping form. Nero’s eyes narrowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t,” he ventured. “Or won’t?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil snarled, the vicious demonic voice tore through his lips. “Do not accuse me of things you’re still too ignorant to comprehend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “Would you please explain then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pause. “You really wish to know?” His chilled voice tested him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero hesitated for a second before deciding to hell with it. This was about making sure Dante was okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There,” Vergil grunted as he slipped his arms under Dante’s back and knees, “is not enough of my blood for the both of you. We both agreed that you would need it far more than Dante.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero couldn’t believe he was hearing this shit. “No! Give it to Dante! He’s not fine, look at him— he’s practically comatose!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father rolled his eyes. “I see where you get your flair for dramatics.” He hoisted Dante up into his arms, his limbs and silver strands dangling freely. “He’s hibernating and his blood will regenerate soon enough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started to climb the stairs with his brother in his arms, but they were more than that weren’t they? They were mates. And Nero couldn’t think of a better pair than those similar polar opposites. Dante looked safe in his father’s arms and Vergil protective of what was his. Was that how Nero looked as well? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guilt’s hefty weight pressed down on his shoulders. Dante was in a coma while Nero was fucking his mate. In his bed. He was drinking the blood that he needed. Fear’s cold hand wrapped around his heart when he realized it was much worse than that. Nero took his place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m a real piece of shit, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nero thought bitterly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His inner demon mourned within him again, and this time, Nero knew why. It was all too good to be true. They had each other and Nero, well… he can’t come between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blinding hot pain shot throughout his body again. He crumpled to the floor as his body twitched as if he was having a massive seizure. The pain was almost unbearable</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Needwantmusthaveneedneedneed—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SHUT UP! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nero roared mentally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice was gone and the pain was slowly simmering down as well. He lay on the cold floor for a moment, chest heaving, limbs shaking, as he blinked the hot tears away. A deep sadness he thought he once knew grew like a disease within his chest, only this time much stronger . It seemed as if everything was pointless—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. He still had a job to do. He couldn’t just lie here in defeat. He couldn’t be useless. He couldn’t be dead weight. Besides, he’s pretty sure his father and uncle needed to be alone, or maybe Nero didn’t have the strength to be in the same home as them while they bonded. He couldn’t stand to witness what he would miss out on from this moment forth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was on all fours before he staggered to a stand. He grabbed his clothes and started putting them on, thankful that he left Blue Rose downstairs. Nero snatched his gun before shutting the door, not daring to look back. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, giving kudos, bookmarking, and especially commenting. New chapter tomorrow!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>He saw it. </p><p> </p><p>Nero stepped into the alleyway carefully, ready to shoot anything that moved. He grit his teeth when the world started to spin again. <em> Get a grip! </em></p><p> </p><p>He heard something snap and Nero shifted right away to—</p><p> </p><p>“Nero?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Kyrie?”</p><p> </p><p>She came out from the corner, stepping forward shyly. Her eyes wide like a deer in headlights when she stared up at the barrel of his gun. </p><p> </p><p>“Nero what are you doing? It’s me Kyrie. I just wanted to talk—</p><p> </p><p>“Wait.” Nero said, eyes narrowing. This wasn’t right. </p><p> </p><p>Her shy expression morphed into an evil smirk and soon her skin shed away in a blink of an eye to reveal an enormous centipede-like creature. It had several different human legs coming out of its sides- all varying sizes and colors, and it’s head was like staring into a black void. </p><p> </p><p>“A bloodline of Sssssparda,” it hissed deeply. “You will make a nice addition to my collection.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like hell I will you big, ugly fuckin’ worm!” </p><p> </p><p>Nero fired Blue Rose repeatedly, backflipping into the air when it summoned a massive pincer to dive at the spot he was standing. He landed behind the creature and staggered a couple steps when his vision swam even more. </p><p> </p><p>He jumped again when it tried to swallow him whole through its void mouth. That’s probably how it killed all those people. It would shape shift into their loved ones, only to devour them. It was possible the creature turned into a figure it’s victim had guilt towards as well. For Nero’s case, that was the main emotion he felt towards Kyrie. </p><p> </p><p>Intense hatred filled his heart and he roared as he lunged for the thing, Red Queen sheathed from his back. Just when he was about to slice it’s head off, it turned into Dante. </p><p> </p><p>Nero faltered. The demon took advantage of his hesitation and jabbed its sharp pincer through his shoulder, suspending him in the air. He screamed in extreme pain and instinctively cut its arm off. The demonic creature roared and Nero fell to ground, its sharp pincer still buried in his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>The demon staggered back, still howling in pain. Nero lacked the strength to take it’s sharp arm out of his shoulder. He was in severe pain and he could feel all his strength leave him. He couldn't believe this was how he was going to die. </p><p> </p><p>The swift sound of a blade slicing through the air filled his ears. He heard the demon roar and scream before it gurgled itself into dead silence. The pincer was removed out of his shoulder and Nero screamed in pain again before his vision began to fail. </p><p> </p><p>He felt a hand cup the side of his face. There was movement and soon steel hands picked him up and held him against a solid frame. They were moving— or was the world spinning? His vision blurred completely, catching a glimpse of platinum hair above him before everything turned black. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A heartbeat was pressed against his ear. Nero slowly opened his eyes, noting the familiar material and smell of the couch. He was on top of someone. He craned his neck upwards to see which turned out to be a bad idea. His head was pounding and his body was aching. There was an intense dull ache in his left shoulder. Nero groaned. He hurt all over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard a growl above him. “Of all the idiotic things you could have done...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero didn’t have to look up to see that it was Vergil. And from the sound of it, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil slipped off underneath him to stand and Nero grasped after his wrist to make out a small “stay,” before it was wretched out of his hand in disgust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A demonic roar ripped from his enraged chest and the whole place seemed to shake. Nero’s demon whimpered and he buried his face in his hands. Hot tears filled his eyes and spilled down the sides of his face. Nero wished he could reach down and rip out his demon and fling it at the damn wall. He was tired of these extreme emotions. He was so exhausted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not expect you to be this </span>
  <em>
    <span>incompetent!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vergil roared and Nero shrunk into a ball on the couch with uncontrolled fear. He had </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> heard Vergil yell like this and he never in his life wanted to again. Hell, he didn’t even know it was possible for him to completely lose his cool. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His human and demon voice melded together to produce one terrifying cacophony. “You deliberately went looking for death! I warned you your body was significantly weakened from your unfulfilled heat, and you did not listen! I warned you not to leave my side and what did you do? Answer me you foolish child!” he snarled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He flinched violently. Nero shook his head. He couldn’t stop the tears. His demon was crying at how he failed his mate. He felt the loneliness, guilt, and despair crush him. He needed it all to stop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Vergil take in several deep breaths before approaching closer. Nero stiffened as if preparing himself for something terrible, but his father effortlessly picked him up and brought him down on his lap. Nero was nestled in between Vergil’s legs, his knees draped over his thigh, as his upper body was cradled to his strong chest. Vergil wrapped his arms around his trembling frame, holding him as dry sobs wracked his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero balled into his hands like a useless fucking two year old, but he couldn’t help it. He was overwhelmed with so much despair that he was drowning. Vergil held him tighter and it made him cry even harder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was being hushed as he cried. Soon, his father was pulling his hands away from his face and Nero couldn’t fight him even if he wanted to. He had zero strength. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil wasn't yelling anymore. His eyes seemed observant as if taking in his son’s red eyes, quivering lips, and gaunt face. His eyes were sad. Nero watched as Vergil bit into his own wrist before bringing the oozing blood to his mouth. Nero jerked his head to the side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” He cried, sounding absolutely hysterical before he realized his voice had fused with his demon’s as well. “No I—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His jaw was cupped in a powerful hand and lips crashed into his, his pulse skyrocketing. Nero barely managed to break from it,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no! We can’t—mmph!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil fervently kissed him again, mouth and tongue kissing, licking, tasting, filling his mouth so all he tasted was his father—his mate. His demon clung to it like a lifeline admits the sea of despair. Nero melted into it, despite his protests and physical pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You,” he breathed when they broke apart, “already...have...Dante.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father stiffened. “What?” He rasped in a cool deadly tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I won’t come between you guys!” He shouted, his inner demon mourning again, and hot tears spilled out of his eyes again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil’s light eyes widened in disbelief before grasping the sides of his son’s face in his hands. His father shook him as if trying to get some sense into him. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>are mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” He sniffed, not understanding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You and Dante are bridged together by me,” he wiped Nero’s tears away with his thumbs. “I will not forsake either of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero crumbled. Vergil drew him back to his chest, tucking his head under his chin. His demon retreated and his broken voice was back to its human pitch. “Fuck—I-I thought! I t-thought—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh,” Vergil shushed and tightened his arms around his trembling son. “I know what you thought, foolish boy.” He carded his hand through Nero’s hair. “You thought yourself a thief, stealing me away from Dante.” Nero nodded against his chest, sniffling. “The fault is mine,” Vergil admitted solemnly. “I should have taught you your place. I should have shown you how you matter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Need!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> His demon cried, except it sounded like his own voice now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bloodied wrist was brought to his lips again, and Nero opened his mouth to taste the first morsel of blood. He hungrily gulped down the sweet crimson nectar and he felt the aches in his body begin to lesson. He cradled his fathers wrist to his mouth and a pair of lips pressed against his forehead as he drank. Nero closed his eyes at the kiss and allowed himself to feel, smell, and taste his father. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Having Vergil flood his senses calmed him down significantly. He was no longer filled with fear and hysteria. His father, his mate was here. He was safe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero drank in silence as his father held him. He was being shushed again when he made a noise of complaint at the wrist being removed from his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s enough,” Vergil whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He started to stroke his hair back again and Nero felt his eyes begin to droop. He soon fell asleep in his father’s arms. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A warm hand caressed his bare spine. Nero nuzzled the source of warmth, inhaling. He paused when his scent seemed slightly different. His father smelled more like fresh bergamot while this scent was more woody. </p><p> </p><p>“Fath’r?” He mumbled tiredly. </p><p> </p><p>“Try the hotter, better twin,” spoke an amused voice above him. </p><p> </p><p>He quickly looked up at Dante who was smirking down at him. He still seemed tired, but he was clearly doing better. </p><p> </p><p>Nero couldn’t help but smile. “Nice to see your old ass hasn’t completely gone comatose like I thought.”</p><p> </p><p>Dante let out a pleased laugh and he ruffled his hair. “Nice to see my brother hasn’t killed you yet for that stupid ass stunt you pulled.”</p><p> </p><p>So Vergil told him. Nero wasn’t stupid. He knew what Dante was playing at. That was the thing about Dante, he could joke around and smirk, but underneath the amusement, there was something more subtextual hidden. Like now, he was angry at Nero. He just wasn’t showing it. </p><p> </p><p>“I had to take the job,” he muttered, looking away. </p><p> </p><p>“Could you maybe try that again except without all that bullshit?”</p><p> </p><p>He hated being called out. “Look,” he huffed, “I found out that you guys are mates and I didn’t wanna come between you.”</p><p> </p><p>Nero half-expected Dante to make fun of him or crack a smartass comment, but he thankfully didn’t. Instead, he could sense his frown when he cupped the back of his neck. Nero leaned into his touch. </p><p> </p><p>“What did Vergil say?”</p><p> </p><p>“He uh…” Nero trialed off, feeling his ears tinge with red. “He said we were both his.”</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, did he now?” Nero felt Dante’s chest purr like Vergil’s did at his words. “Well there ya go then.”</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t expecting him to look so pleased. “So... you’re ok with it?” He asked shyly. </p><p> </p><p>Dante’s striking eyes gazed into his own. “I don’t mind sharing. Besides,” his hand caressed the side of his face before his thumb grazed against Nero’s bottom lip, “Vergil ain’t the only one I wanna share.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Holy shit. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Nero’s eyes widened as his mouth ran dry. Dante wanted...him? As in the <em> three </em> of them? Flaming hot arousal shot from his gut down to his dick at the thought of the three of them in bed together. Nero could barely handle Vergil, much less Dante thrown in the mix, but he didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Need! Want!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His demon was right. Dante was chuckling at his stunned expression but he dropped his smirk as soon as Nero surged forward to press their lips together. His tongue found its way into his uncle’s mouth, loving his taste as well as his stubble which lightly scratched against his face. </p><p> </p><p>Dante met his kiss head on. His hands cupped the sides of his face and his tongue licked vigorously into Nero’s mouth. Both fought for dominance before Dante flipped their positions so that he was straddling Nero, but he didn’t mind, even if it did hurt his shoulder a bit. Nero arched his hips off the bed and ground his hardening cock against Dante’s, loving the way his uncle hissed with pleasure into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Dante let go of him as if touching a searing hot stove. “Goddamn Nero,” he panted breathlessly from the kiss, staring at his pouting nephew. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Nero asked, wondering why he broke away.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing’s wrong. I just don’t feel like getting thrown out the window by your old man.”</p><p> </p><p>His brows furrowed in confusion and opened his mouth to ask why before Dante beat him to it.</p><p> </p><p>“You two haven’t fully consummated your heat yet,” he explained, but his answer gave way to more questions.</p><p> </p><p>“So?” Nero asked unphased, “we had sex.” He never thought he’d be using those words to describe what he did with his own father. </p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. “It’s more than just a simple fuck. At some point, you gotta let your demon take the reins and submit to Vergil.”</p><p> </p><p>Again with that word. </p><p> </p><p>“But what the hell does that even mean?” Nero scrubbed his face with a frustrated hand. He needed coffee. And lots of it so he could actually get through this heat and not hibernate for years. </p><p> </p><p>Dante rolled his eyes. “Look kid. It’s not rocket science—</p><p> </p><p>“Easy for you to fucking say!” Nero bristled. “You guys know more about your demon side—</p><p> </p><p>“All you have to do,” Dante interjected calmly, “is listen and let go.”</p><p> </p><p>Nero felt like punching his handsome smug face. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just listen and—</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Let go.” </em>Dante repeated firmly, leaning forward to peck his lips. “You’re too hard on yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Nero disgreed. The price of failure was a costly one in their line of work. He couldn’t afford to be weak and careless even though that’s exactly what happened with the shape shifting demon. If Vergil hadn’t been there to save his ass… he would have been done for. </p><p> </p><p>“So is that what you did in hell?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a fond gleam in Dante’s eyes while he reminisced. He rested his head back against his arm. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I made sure to put up a good fight.” Dante smirked. “It kept things interesting. Besides, when have I ever made things easy for my brother?” </p><p> </p><p>Truest statement of the century. </p><p> </p><p>Nero could almost picture it as if the scene was in front of him. His father and uncle would lunge at one another, demonic claws at the ready. Dante would probably get the drop on his father first, both of them rolling onto hell’s ground, trying to pin the other down. His uncle would swipe at Vergil’s face, successfully making him bleed with that smug satisfied smirk. Vergil would growl if not roar and pounce at him, teeth finally sinking into the gland on his neck. Dante would no doubt keep struggling, but he’d be catapulted into a world of pleasure and it’d be hard for him to keep fighting. His father would hold him down until the struggle waned out of him, so all that was left on the ground was his pliable willing brother. His mate. </p><p> </p><p>Nero had never been so hard in his life. </p><p> </p><p>“Like the thought of that don’t you?” Dante hummed mischievously and cupped his rock hard cock through his briefs. </p><p> </p><p>“F-fuck,” Nero hissed, and his hand swiftly grabbed Dante’s wrist. His uncle started to stroke him through his briefs, up, down, squeeze, and again. He gritted his teeth at the sharp spikes of pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>“W-what about Vergil? I thought you said—</p><p> </p><p>Nero caught a glimpse of something in Dante’s light eyes that looked akin to hunger. “Can’t help it if you’re this stunning.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t expect to receive that kind of a compliment and it made his face blush. “Quit being cheesy you old perv.”</p><p> </p><p>Dante laughed as his hand peeled Nero’s briefs down and off him to freely grasp his hard dick, adoring the sharp gasp that escaped his nephew’s lips. “I think you’d better be nice to me right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or what?” Nero challenged. </p><p> </p><p>He was surprised to hear a growl emanate from Dante’s chest. “You just don’t know when to quit, huh kid? Christ, how did my brother ever restrain himself with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just barely.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shit.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nero’s head snapped to the source of that cool tone to find Vergil standing in the doorway. His usually perfect spiked hair had several strands askew from his nap on the couch. Yet he still looked so damn inviting and in charge as ever. His icy eyes observed the two of them hungrily and Nero could see something primal flash in the light irises. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Verge,” Dante greeted cheekily, and Nero realized with horror that the man's hand was still wrapped around his dick. “Here to see the show?”</p><p> </p><p>“As a matter of fact,” his father picked up the old, wooden chair in the corner of the room and placed it in front of the bed, gracefully, almost regally, taking his seat, “don’t interrupt on my account.”</p><p> </p><p>What the actual <em> fuck </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey!” Dante exclaimed with a laugh as his arms ensnared around Nero’s torso, trapping his arms to him when he tried to bolt out of the room. “You weren’t like this a minute ago!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s before my own <em> father </em> came to watch— let go of me you sick bastard!” Nero used all of his remaining strength to struggle against Dante’s firm hold. He tried head-butting him but he missed and his elbow jab to his ribs narrowly missed as well. “Fuck,” he cursed, legs beginning to flail, bad shoulder starting to burn. Panic bubbled in his gut and came up his throat. “Dante stop! I mean it— <em> let go!” </em></p><p> </p><p>“That’s ironic given our prior conversation,” Dante smirked beside his ear, ignoring Nero’s storm of curses. “What do you think, Verge? Should I let him go?”</p><p> </p><p>Nero’s face had never burned so fiercely from embarrassment in all his life. He looked at Vergil pleadingly. His eyes begged him to say yes. </p><p> </p><p>He crossed one leg over his knee. He was the picture of calm and collected. Vergil inclined his head slightly to the side, drinking in the view. “Keep him still.”</p><p> </p><p>Nero glared at his father with all the hatred he could muster. </p><p> </p><p>Dante’s feet quickly locked with his inner knees and forced his thighs apart. His one arm was still pinning his hands to his chest with an iron grip while the other started to stroke his bare cock again. Nero tried to thrash in his arms, but he barely budged. </p><p> </p><p>The burning gaze of his father watching his brother stroke his own son’s cock was too much. The attention was too much. He was too vulnerable. He could barely handle it with either Vergil or Dante separately, but he wasn’t prepared to be the center of both their attentions. Even his demon was overwhelmed and that’s when Nero’s chest started to heave. </p><p> </p><p>“Please,” he choked out, “I can’t—please let go— I ca—shit, I can’t do this—</p><p> </p><p>Dante’s hand immediately let go of his dick and instead tangled in his hair on top of his forehead, holding him there. He heard murmurs of sweet nothings being poured in his ear but Nero couldn’t make out what they were. He was too busy trying to get air into his lungs before he passed out. Once he managed to get some solid breaths in, he realized that Dante was rocking him back and forth. </p><p> </p><p>“...you’re alright, Nero. You’re alright. Just listen to my voice. Think you could do that, kid?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded shakily. His body began to tremble violently and somewhere in his mind he wondered if he was having a panic attack. He didn’t dare look at Vergil during all of this lest he actually die. </p><p> </p><p>Dante kissed his temple. “Good. I’m gonna try and make you feel good. You wanna feel good right?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded again, realizing he must have looked as spooked as he felt if Dante was talking to him like he was some endangered stray. </p><p> </p><p>Another kiss, this time on his neck. “Alright, just relax for me. Focus on my hand being here.”</p><p> </p><p>His definition of “here” was his calloused palm stroking the flesh of his cock. Nero made the mistake of catching Vergil’s piercing gaze and his breath lodged back into his throat again. </p><p> </p><p>“Nero,” his father commanded, “breathe.”</p><p> </p><p>His command was like a lifeline being thrown to him while he drifted away at sea. He managed to do as he was told, shakily inhaling the air. </p><p> </p><p>“Again.”</p><p> </p><p>Oxygen eventually found its way to his brain again. Nero’s inner demon crooned at the caring attention of his uncle and father. He latched onto his demon’s point of view only to realize that he wasn’t going to be made fun of. Dante had him. His father was instructing him. They cared about him. Humiliating him was not their goal here. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s it,” Dante approvingly announced after he noticed the way Nero’s body unstiffened. “God,” His uncle groaned, “you’re such a good fucking boy y’know that?”</p><p> </p><p>Dante’s praise shot it’s way all the down to his cock that was currently being jerked. He felt his dick pulsate with life once more and Nero moaned softly when the friction from his hand started to increase his pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>“Look at me, Nero.”</p><p> </p><p>He obeyed his father by swallowing the lump in his throat and gazing back into his icy lustful eyes. His ears picked up the faintest of purrs but it was hard to tell because his uncle seemed pleased that his nephew was finally able to enjoy himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Faster, Dante,” Vergil commanded. </p><p> </p><p>Dante stroked him faster and Nero opened his mouth to let out a moan as his pleasure began to build. He made little thrusts into his uncle’s hand and he groaned when he felt the other man’s hard cock grind against the back of his ass. </p><p> </p><p>The tip of his cock let out plentiful beads of pre-cum which served to lubricate his hard length. The slick wetness of his cock being jerked coupled with purring and Nero’s moans filled the room. This was happening all the while Nero kept his gaze locked onto Vergil. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmmfuck,” he moaned lewdly when Dante stroked him even faster. He was nearing his orgasm and he panted a “don’t stop,” while those icy eyes watched him. </p><p> </p><p>He felt a tongue lick from his neck to his ear, teeth nibbling on his earlobe. “Are you close, sweetheart?”</p><p> </p><p>Nero nodded, the nickname making his breath audibly hitch and his gut to burn with hot arousal. </p><p> </p><p>“F-father,” Nero called, pausing to let out a loud moan when Dante’s thumb stroked over the head of his cock. “Can I please cum?”</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, it was the right thing to ask. </p><p> </p><p>The corners of Vergil’s eyes crinkled in silent adoration as his lips followed suit. “What do you think, Dante?”</p><p> </p><p>“Since he asked so nicely, I say let him have it.”</p><p> </p><p>Bless his uncle. Dante kissed his neck again. “Whenever you’re ready, sweetheart. Blow your load all over your uncle’s hand while daddy watches.”</p><p> </p><p>He mewled at his words which catapulted him to the precipice of his orgasm. Dante stroked even harder and faster and Nero arched into his hand, pleasure building and building and building—</p><p> </p><p>Vergil gave him a small approving smile, and Nero came. </p><p> </p><p>He shouted as he was thrown into a world of blinding hot pleasure. His cum shot out of his cock onto Dante’s hand and bed. His uncle made sure to milk his orgasm of every drop until he came down from his high and twitched sensitively in his hand. He sat there in Dante’s arms, panting, as his uncle stroked back his sweaty hair from his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>Vergil waited until Nero finished catching his breath before he spoke, looking as if he wanted to devour him on the bed. “Excellent. Now if you’ll excuse us Dante, we must bathe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now wait a fucking minute,” Dante growled shamelessly rutting against Nero’s ass. “What about me?”</p><p> </p><p>“You?” Vergil asked, as if he never even gave it a moment's thought. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Dante smirked, picking up a drop of Nero’s cum from his chest and licking it off his finger, “you and Nero will be missing out on all the action while you’re gone.”</p><p> </p><p>The reverse psychology worked or it never even had to because Vergil wasn’t getting out of his seat. His eyes darkened with lust once more as his own lips tugged into a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>“Nero kneel at his side.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh boy. </p><p> </p><p>Nero managed to do just that even though his bones felt like mush. He looked to his father and waited for further instructions. Nero knew Vergil kept the silence for a moment only to fuck with Dante. He couldn’t help but feel a little amused and excited for what came next. </p><p> </p><p>“Form a circle with your hand and hold it out for our dear Dante.”</p><p> </p><p>Ah so <em> that’s </em>what was going to happen. Nero obeyed, making it a little tight as a mercy for his uncle who wasted no time in thrusting his cock into his hand. </p><p> </p><p>He had to grasp onto Dante’s broad shoulder for support. His full thrusts almost made him lose his balance. Dante’s cock was beautifully long, rigid, and it’s tip was well defined. Nero felt every indent and vein when the hard length thrusted through the hole in his hand, balls slapping hard against his wrist with each thrust. </p><p> </p><p>Nero couldn’t take his eyes off of Dante's gorgeous profile. His mouth opened to let out several pants and moans when Nero shrunk the size of his hand’s hole. He didn’t mind that he looked at Vergil the whole time he fucked his hand because Nero couldn’t blame him. He probably wanted to fuck Vergil like this. To thrust every inch of his hard veiny length inside of him. </p><p> </p><p><em> Fuck </em>, Nero thought. Why did these two have to be so hot? They’d be the death of him. </p><p> </p><p>After some time, Dante was close to cumming from the way his thrusts and sounds became more desperate. Nero watched, licking his lips in anticipation when the slick cock in his hand began to pulsate and twitch. With a groan mixed with a shout left Dante’s lips as he arched into Nero’s hand. Ribbons of cum shot out of his tip and onto the bed, a bead of cum landing on Vergil’s boot. Nero commuted every gorgeous detail to memory. </p><p> </p><p>“Dante.” Vergil’s voice rang out. “Come here.”</p><p> </p><p>Nero lost his balance and fell back onto the bed when Dante crawled off. His eyes widened when Vergil extended the boot and his own cock twitched as Dante kneeled down to lick the white bead off his shoe. Nero was hard. Again. </p><p> </p><p>Vergil grasped his hair roughly yanking his head back  to expose his delectable neck. Nero felt his own mouth water at the sight of his long white stubbled throat. He briefly wondered how Dante’s blood tasted—would it be sweeter than his father’s or more robust in taste?</p><p> </p><p>Nero shook his head, having no time to ask what was wrong with him because Vergil began to kiss and lick his brother's neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Vergil,” Dante moaned, melting into his touch. Nero noticed over his shoulder that he was rubbing his father’s clothed cock. Dante craned his neck to the side as if offering it to his older brother. “Bite me.”</p><p> </p><p>Vergil actually chuckled and stroked his bare neck with the back of his neck. “Tempting. But you’ve just regained consciousness—</p><p> </p><p>“Just do it!” Dante growled impatiently and his father stopped smiling which was unfortunate. Instead, he released a deep growl and Nero could feel it vibrate all the way from the fucking bed. </p><p> </p><p>Dante apparently had a death wish because he shoved violently at Vergil’s chest, and he would have toppled over had it been anyone else. Vergil’s face formed into a snarl and his uncle took this opportunity to grab the back of his hair while thrusting his neck into his father’s waiting mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Blood dripped from his neck as he heard Vergil gulp it down hungrily. Something changed. Dante wrapped his arms around his brother's back and Vergil encased his arm around his waist while his grip softened in his uncle's hair. Dante moaned his father’s name and Nero finally realized what it was. It was pure intimacy. </p><p> </p><p>The sincerity of it started to make Nero feel like an outsider looking in on something he shouldn’t. Even though his demon wanted nothing more than to lunge at them and join, Nero never liked to overstay his welcome. He shifted up to the front of the bed and ignored his aching shoulder, feet touching the cold floor as he slowly rose to a stand. </p><p> </p><p>Vergil’s piercing eyes shot up to lock onto his. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t remember saying you could leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t tell me to stay either,” he argued, feeling defensive but also like he ruined their moment. </p><p> </p><p>He tried not to fidget under his father’s sharp gaze as he licked Dante’s neck clean. He noted how slumped his uncle’s posture looked and Vergil gathered his limp body into his arms, carrying him to the bed. Come to think of it, his father biting and drinking his uncle’s blood might’ve taken what little energy he had left.  Nero scooted to the edge immediately as Dante was draped onto the messy covers.</p><p> </p><p>Vergil smoothed back his hair. “Care to join us?”</p><p> </p><p>Nero wondered if his father was serious about them bathing together and he realized that Vergil never joked about these things. Or in general. </p><p> </p><p>“Nope. All yours,” he mumbled tiredly. “Just don’t waste the water too long.”</p><p> </p><p>Vergil and Nero rolled their eyes simultaneously. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey cheapo, you need to shower too,” Nero urged, “like, badly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not as bad as you do, daddy’s boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh for fucks sake. Nero blushed a fierce red and refused to look at Vergil, choosing to glare at his uncle instead. He made sure to flip him off as he marched to the bathroom, ignoring Dante’s mellifluous laugh and pretending not to smile from it either. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The shower sucked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero expected some cleanliness would do him some good but as soon as the water hit his shoulder, that mother fucker started to burn. To make things worse, the cold water seemed to act like a cement for his joints, stiffening them so much that reaching down to clean his feet was a fucking journey in itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this what gettin’ old feels like? Fuck,” he cursed when he overly stretched his shoulder. He gritted his teeth and rested his forehead on the cold tile for a moment, willing himself to control the pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he needed a hospital? Nero snorted. There was no way he was going even if he had to. Maybe his demon needed more time to heal—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bathroom door opened before closing and Nero didn’t have to peak behind the curtain to know who it was. He didn’t know why his heart was beating so fast in his chest, especially given all the things he’s already done with Vergil, but being in a vulnerable situation scared the shit out of him. Hell, maybe Vergil giving a shit did too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want, I can uh, leave and come back when you’re done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of the shower curtain being pulled filled his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero shivered at how close his voice was. Not that they had much space to begin with, it was one helluva small bathroom. Still, he didn’t turn around. He watched as Vergil’s veiny forearm and bicep reached past his side to grab the bar of soap before disappearing behind him. He remained completely still as he heard sounds of Vergil cleaning himself. After some time, he jumped when he felt the soap press against his lower back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax,” his father murmured behind his ear, stroking the bar up his spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lathered circles over his back, mindful of his bad shoulder. It took Nero a second to realize that his father was washing him as if he were a baby. He felt his cheeks and ears burn red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do it,” he said, outstretching his hand for the soup without turning around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was ignored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vergil.” Nero called out impatiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard an unpleasant growl which told him his father’s patience was wearing thin as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a child! I can—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be quiet!” Vergil snapped, and he wondered if he had any patience to begin with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s scowling, but Nero’s pretty sure his demon side couldn't be more content. His father’s warm hands were stroking every bit of skin, taking time to lather the soap on his body. When he brought the bar past his ribs, Nero’s eyes widened at how he could physically count them. He wasn't the only one that noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After this, you will eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a suggestion. He opened his mouth to argue once again before his demon spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Submit!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero rolled his eyes, glad he had his back to his father. Whatever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t been able to stomach anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t lying. He had such trouble keeping anything down these past two weeks. Anything besides Vergil’s blood of course, but maybe that’s what he meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you mean more blood? In that case—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” he said gruffly. His soapy fingers skated over Nero’s ribs before running down his chest and stomach. “You are not fully demon therefore you cannot survive on blood alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero stiffened when he took his cock into his soaped hand. “Vergil—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I ordered you to be</span>
  <em>
    <span> quiet.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice had an ice cold edge to it as well as a growl. Nero felt small, but more than that he didn't like to be the source of his displeasure. His demon hated it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He mumbled an apology, remembering his and Dante’s conversation about letting go. Nero didn’t know if he could do it. It was all still relatively new and he had yet to see if Vergil was going to stick around. If he lets his guard down only for the man to leave </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nero,” his father called into the shell of his ear. His arms stopped washing him momentarily to wrap around his middle. “Slow your mind. Your body cannot handle anymore stress, it’s already at its limit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. He closed his eyes when he felt two hands lather soap in his silver hair. The feeling of his scalp being gently washed almost made him forget about the pain in his shoulder. He even cleaned behind his ears, and Nero didn’t think it was possible for his father to be so attentive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes...need...love...need…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was tired of overthinking. Tired of being too on edge. He just wanted to feel good right now, was that so much to ask of himself? Nero willed himself to listen to his demon’s instinct and relax his body as much as he could— which wasn’t much. His shoulder still burned and ached. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero hissed when some of the soapy water dripped onto the open wound. His father wrapped an arm around his waist and he could feel his eyes examining his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s healing, but at a much slower rate than usual.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero was already an expert on the matter. It also didn’t help that he was weakened from the heat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much pain are you in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can handle it.” It wasn’t all pride from his part, that’s just how he dealt with things. Vergil didn’t seem to care though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel him narrow his eyes. “That is not what I asked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Irritation made his skin crawl. “It’s not a walk in the park but compared to having my arm ripped out, I’d give it a two out of ten.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even know how he went from almost relaxing to full blown anger. None of it mattered to his father because he was spinning Nero around faster than he could fucking blink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cold eyes were filled with ire and something inscrutable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Regardless of how much you resent me, I am trying to keep you alive,” he growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t get </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Nero spat in return. “Because I kept the Yamato safe right? Or is it because I’m “the Banisher” now? Or maybe it’s because I kept your stupid poetry book from wrinkling?” He doesn’t know where this is coming from, but let’s face it, he’s always wondered why ever since Vergil had changed his mind about his “worth,” as he mentioned. He hated the fact that his eyes were burning, hated the fact that his voice was cracking, and he hated how much he needed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re my son.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero’s eyes widened and his heart plummeted down to his gut. Vergil’s eyes weren’t angry anymore, but...sad. His tone was quiet and remorseful, no longer yelling or displeased. Nero noted the dark circles around his eyes and how tired he seemed when he looked down. They regained a bit of spark when they looked back into his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant what I said; I will not forsake either of you. You are my blood, my duty, and my mate, regardless of how you feel. You can fight all you want Nero, but in the end you will </span>
  <em>
    <span>submit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero looked at his determined face, hoping he was right. “We’ll see,” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we shall,” his father responded. “Now, is the pain unbearable?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero recognized a truce when he saw one. Deep down he knew he had to give his father a chance. It was hard to forget the past, and it didn’t seem like Vergil was asking for forgiveness either, so it should be all the more doable. He decided to stick with his decision of giving the man a shot and took the olive branch presented to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not unbearable, but it hurts like a bitch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Vergil seemed satisfied with his answer. He became less stiff. “There is something that might help your wound to heal faster.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brows furrowed. “Might?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The reason I haven’t done it yet is because your body may not respond and I could aggravate the wound more. However, with the rate it’s barely healing, I feel the risk may be worth it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero shrugged with his good shoulder. “Can’t get more jacked up than it already is.” He wasn’t afraid of pain, having known it intimately throughout his life. “Is there anything I can do to make it work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. It depends entirely on your demon and mine.” Vergil’s hand swept through his soaked hair. His demon purred at the gesture. “Turn around,” his father commanded. He gripped Nero’s forearms and raised them so his hands could press into the cold tiled wall. He understood his message: </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t interfere</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero kept his nerves in place as he waited for Vergil to perform his demon magic or whatever it exactly was he wanted to do. Suddenly, something firm and wet swiped across his open wound, almost like a tongue, and Nero hissed as it burned even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It didn’t work, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought disappointedly. He briefly wondered if his father was disappointed too, and he wished their chemistry was strong enough to have passed this biological test.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, his wound began to tingle. He shifted and Vergil wrapped a strong arm around his waist and cupped the back of his neck forward to have full access to his shoulder. It wasn’t the most comfortable position in the world, but he wasn’t sure if having his demon father </span>
  <em>
    <span>lick</span>
  </em>
  <span> his wound with his demon tongue could ever count as comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero couldn’t dismiss it though because Vergil’s tongue was starting to numb the wound on his shoulder. The tingling sensation he felt earlier started to spread and drown out the pain. Nero sighed in relief and his muscles relaxed in his father’s arms. It was nice to be freed from the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he said. Vergil’s chest rumbled behind him, but not as loudly as Nero’s. Both him and his demon leaned into his touch in content. “It worked. Can’t feel it anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil hummed approvingly. His ears pricked when they picked up his quiet chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero frowned when his father kept him in place, preventing him from turning around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No matter how much you fight,” he watched his hand stroke his stomach, “in the end, you are willing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blush crept onto his face. “Not always,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm but that’s where you need me to provide a push in the right direction,” he spoke in a husky tone beside his ear. Nero watched the hand rise and wrap around his throat in a gentle hold. He rested the back of his head on his father’s shoulder, realizing just how bared his neck was. But that was the point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad,” he called out, feeling Vergil stiffen behind him. Nero craned his neck to gaze into widened eyes before boldly pecking him on his plush lips. “Bite,” he urged, and exposed his neck to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It happened in seconds. Vergil’s teeth sank into his gland. The pain was fleeting and a balloon of pleasure bursted within him. Nero moaned as his body became limp. His father tightened his hold, fully supporting him at this point except for the hand in the back of his hair which pressed him deeper into his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes! Claim!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hn..fuck.” He didn’t care that his father was drinking his blood, his demon was happy to provide for his mate just like how he provided for him. But soon, Vergil grasped the hand away from his hair and started to lick his bitten neck. “No stay,” he whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re too frail. If I take anymore, I’d have a mannequin for a son.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirked. “Bet it would behave better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil made a noise of amusement. “Without a doubt, but where would be the fun in that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t know you could have fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil squeezed his waist. “I take it back, perhaps I should drink more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero actually laughed, his shoulders shaking with mirth. Even the corners of Vergil’s eyes crinkled and a ghost of a smile reached his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Nero said, still smiling, “let’s get out of here. I think we already wasted enough water as is. I’m pretty sure Dante will have a heart attack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not take a bath then?” Vergil asked with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero let out a laugh. “I thought you didn’t want to kill him anymore?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not anymore,” Vergil confirmed, tugging his waist forward before pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Need..love...want..want…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah. He wanted him alright. Both of them. Vergil cut the water and led him out of the shower. He was screwed the moment they stepped through that portal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father began to dry his hair with a towel, pulling Nero back close when he started to back away. He noticed how Vergil must have dried himself already because there was a towel around his toned waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Christ you’re fast,” Nero remarked. “It takes Dante an eternity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m his brother, I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero wondered if they ever had to share a bathroom as kids, but he knew his childhood was a touchy subject and they hadn’t reached that step of comfortability. He’d save it for another time. Besides, he had more interesting things to focus on like Vergil trying to comb his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gah you don’t have to brush it like that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t brush it at all,” Vergil deadpanned, and gripped his chin tighter so he could thoroughly comb his short silver strands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He released him when he was done and Nero turned around to look at the damage...and...shit—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What happened to him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His overly combed hair was the least of his worries. All the healthy fat was stripped away from his face.  His prominent cheekbones and the hollowness of his cheeks made him look gaunt. Nero took in the dark circles under his eyes which looked worse against his pale skin. He noted how much more visible his collarbone was and he could actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> his sternum. He was glad the mirror cut off at his chest because he didn’t even want to see his ribs or spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He caught Vergil staring. Nero cleared his throat and tightened his slightly trembling hands into a ball on the counter, avoiding his gaze. His father hadn’t been exaggerating when he said he looked frail. It was like looking at a corpse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil silently passed him his folded clothes before stepping out the bathroom, not bothering to close the door behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“See?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> His demon said sadly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Need.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” he couldn’t believe how sick he’d gotten. He felt a stab of guilt at how much he neglected his demon and for how much of an idiot he’d been taking that job while looking like this. If Dante or Vergil had tried pulling a stunt like this, he would’ve killed them. Maybe that’s why his father had been so livid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero slipped on a pair of clean briefs and sweats. He bent down to wear his socks and immediately thought it was a bad idea because the world was starting to slip off its axis. He put the toilet seat down and sat before wearing his socks that way. “Can’t even wear one stupid pair of socks,” he muttered bitterly under his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil reappeared in the doorway, wearing one of Nero’s dark blue sweaters that had always been a little roomy on him, but it fit his father perfectly. He didn’t know why the dark blue brought out his eyes and hair— maybe because they were a lighter shade, but it also hugged his extremely fit body. He must have been staring too long because next thing he knew, a hoodie was thrown in his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Asshole,” Nero mumbled as he pulled the black hoodie over his head. He couldn’t deny feeling pleased at the sight of seeing Vergil in his clothes. “So what exactly did you do to my shoulder? Because I still can’t feel it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Demons of blood relation typically share the ability to encourage healing with their tongues. The more demon you are, the more successful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” So he had licked his wound in the shower. He thankfully kept his face in check, wanting to shrivel it in disgust. “How do you know this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil frowned and Nero expected him to ignore his question, but didn’t. “Our father would treat our wounds this way as children.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero was stunned, not believing his ears to have heard such information. He received a mental image of a smaller pouting Vergil extending his bruised arm to Sparda. He reckoned Dante would be there too, both of them having fought over something. His heart panged over the sweet yet sad image. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, thanks,” he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. He stared up at Vergil’s tall form when he towered above him. “What is it—wait, what—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil placed his arms under his knees and back, scooping him into arms again. Nero lacked the strength to struggle this time so he opened his mouth to protest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hear it,” Vergil interjected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero disgruntledly shut his mouth, feeling his face and ears burn. He was carried downstairs and he found himself unable to stop sniffing Vergil’s neck. His scent was also here and it mixed in with his father’s scent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mine,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>his demon purred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero’s eyes widened at his possessive feelings. He discovered that his own chest was rumbling as he inhaled his scent on Vergil. He couldn’t stop himself. He licked his neck and his teeth began to itch as the urge to bite grew unbearable. Just as he was about to sink his teeth into his father’s gland, he was dropped on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that didn’t stop him. A growl ripped from his throat as he lunged for Vergil and he almost had his neck until he shoved his wrist into his mouth. Nero bit down </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guilt flared within his chest when Vergil gave a surprised grunt and he was scrambling away from his wrist as if it were on fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” He cried. “Shit I didn’t mean to—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Vergil dismissed cooly as if nothing happened. He opened the cabinet door and retrieved a mug. “Come here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clamped a hand over his mouth, hungrily licking the blood on his teeth. He cautiously approached his father but kept his distance all the same. Vergil held out his bruised wrist that had already stopped bleeding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero shook his head even though it was like being offered the forbidden fruit. His demon wanted nothing more to bite his wrist, neck, anywhere he could get his hands on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not just gonna bite you,” he said defensively even though he did a second earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil rolled his eyes before biting down hard on his wrist and bringing it to the mug. Nero grimaced for him as he bled into it. He slid the mug over the counter and Nero caught it with ease. He hurriedly brought it to his lips and gulped it all down, barely having a chance to actually taste it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slammed the cup down and licked his lips hungrily. Nero looked down at his blue demonic hands, the rest of his body trembling. “Fath— Vergil,” he corrected himself. “Can I have more?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps.” Vergil made his way to the couch and retrieved his book from off the coffee table. “After you’ve eaten something else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But…” he didn’t want anything other than his blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> eat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a request. Nero glared at the back of his head before yanking the fridge door open with more force than necessary. He supposed he could make eggs. His demon hand gathered two from the bare fridge before reaching down to grab the bottle of oil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want some eggs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take tea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero rummaged through the drawers knowing they had some somewhere. “Gotcha,” he whispered triumphantly when he found some, and got out a small pan and pot. He made a mental note to go buy some more tea and an actual kettle. He turned on the gas and poured a bit of oil before cracking the eggs, watching the egg whites turn pure white when they hit the hot pan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He examined his demonic hands while the eggs cooked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the deal with me? Am I gonna fully transform?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy on the detail,” he scoffed and added some salt before scrambling them. He couldn’t believe he was going to have breakfast with Vergil and the truly unbelievable part was how hungry he was for his blood. He almost bit the shit out of his neck. He had to be more careful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero turned off the boiling water and poured it into the mug containing the black tea bag. He grabbed a fork and pan, not bothering to dirty another plate, and made his way to the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you go,” he placed the tea before Vergil and sat at the far end of the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He studied his father’s handsome profile as he read. The smell of the eggs made his stomach churn and he would have chucked it in the trash had Vergil gone out or upstairs, even if he did hate wasting food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s your favorite poem?” He toyed around his food with his fork. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil gave him a look that wondered if he really did just ask that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero ignored him. “Then again, V just quoted everything, so it probably is all of Blake’s work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Vergil’s turn to look surprised. “You’ve read it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged his good shoulder. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil narrowed his eyes curiously. “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You told me to hold onto it, remember? I just wanted to see what exactly I was holding onto.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil continued to study him as he toyed with his eggs. Nero placed the pan down before leaning back into the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to look so shocked y’know. I do know how to read—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what was your favorite?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero loved the way he asked that question. His cool raspy tone got all soft and it wasn’t laced with anger or irritation for once. His voice was like a record he wanted to play only to flip it over once it approached completion. He thought about it, and wasn’t about to tell him it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>A Little Boy Lost</span>
  </em>
  <span> so he settled with his second favorite,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The tiger one,” Nero said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Vergil picked up his tea and took a sip. Nero tried not to watch his lips so carefully. “One of his most famous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can pretty much replace the tiger with anything. Even demons. Makes you think if the big man upstairs is content with anything he’s created.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small smile tugged on the corners of his fathers lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Did he smile his work to see? Did he who made the Lamb make thee?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vergil perfectly recited and Nero instantly thought of V and tried to keep the sadness at bay. “Interesting analysis, Nero.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave Vergil a small smile before staring off again. He remembered wanting to burn the book out of bitterness and spite towards Vergil, but the large “V” always made him stop. He could never bring himself to do it. Instead, he’d carefully polish the front and back covers and check to see if any of the pages were ok. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here, Nero.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero snapped out of his reverie and looked at Vergil who seemed to be patiently waiting. He scooted two seats closer, still maintaining a safe distance. His father didn’t seem pleased at that and he gently closed his book and set it back on the table before coming closer. He reached for the pan and handed it to Nero to eat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no escaping him, was there? He let out a sigh before taking a small bite. The effect was immediate; a violent wave of nausea assailed his stomach and he wanted to spit it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Swallow it,” Vergil commanded. He looked like he was prepared to help and that’s the last thing Nero wanted. He barely managed to swallow, body shuddering as he did so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t finish this—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can and will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nero frustratingly insisted. He started to get up in order to throw the eggs away when a hand coiled around his wrist and yanked him back down to the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How else are you going to regain your strength? You are not to leave until this pan is spotless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mine...need...mine…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero felt his teeth begin to itch once more. He covered his mouth with his palm and tried to back away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t stop wanting to bite you! Just leave it, I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil let out a small deep growl and grabbed the pan himself before yanking Nero back closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will give you three options,” He declared, clearly irritated. “First, you can eat out of my hand. Second, my mouth. Third,” he stabbed a large piece of egg and held the fork out, waiting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero’s demon let out a loud whine at having to eat disgusting human food and not his mate’s blood. Still, eating out of his hand would be too embarrassing, and this was embarrassing enough, so Nero crept closer and opened his mouth to bite the food off the fork. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgusting</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought a trembling demonic fist to his mouth in order to shove the food in when it wanted to make its way out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Think of the blood, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said to his demon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If we eat this we’ll finally be able to drink some. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked the tears away and managed to swallow for the second time. His body shuddered again at the disgusting taste and Nero hadn’t been so nauseous his entire life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is this happening?” He asked, trying to keep the food in his stomach. And why was it so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are at the brink of your heat,” Vergil explained and held out another bite. “The problem lies in your frailness. If I mate with you now, I could do irreparable damage to your body. If we do not mate, well, you already know the answer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that why my demon’s trying to come out?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” his father replied and held out the forkful of eggs further out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero screwed his eyes shut and ate it, this time actually gagging several times. “That’s it,” he managed. “Can’t do another one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s one bite left. Finish what you’ve started.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero let out a snort. “Don’t you think it’s a little too late for fatherly wisdom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil narrowed his eyes in irritation and Nero knew it was the wrong thing to say. “Don’t you think it’s inappropriate for you to be behaving like a brat right now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t prepared for his comeback, but it nevertheless made his skin crawl with annoyance. He didn’t have time for this. His body felt like it was on fire and his stomach was so nauseous and he’s having a hard time between wanting to fuck the living shit out of his father or to bite him instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mine!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bared his teeth and felt a strong growl emanate from his chest. It made Vergil pause and tilt his head to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero lunged for the bastard. He didn’t get far. Vergil was prepared and he watched him quickly shove the eggs into his own mouth before kissing Nero, his hands grabbed his arms and pinned them down to the couch. He was force fed the eggs and he knew it should have been extra disgusting this time, but his father's lips were so cooling against his. He swallowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chased Vergil’s lips when they broke apart, but his iron hold kept him firmly in place. He let go of his arms to sit up, but he kept a flat hand on Nero’s chest, still pinning him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now,” he began, pausing to grab the tea off the table. He swished some in his mouth before gulping down the entire contents of the mug, and Nero watched hungrily at how his adam’s apple bobbed when he drank. “I was inclined to give you my blood, but seeing your appalling behavior—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Nero begged, demonic hands grasping the one on his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil’s eyes darkened. “You think it’s that easy? You beg a little and I’m supposed to give you what you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Need!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> His demon screamed, and Nero was close to screaming it himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This mating,” he said in a steel voice, “will be on </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>terms. Mark my words, Nero, until you have learned complete obedience, you will not see a speck of blood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His inner demon was howling with pain, desire, and an overwhelming urge to,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Submit!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked the tears that formed in his eyes. “I can’t help who I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you also can’t help </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one final look, Vergil released him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero curled into a ball on the couch, trying to get a grip on himself. His whole body was shaking and he’s pretty sure his demon was ready to tear the whole fucking place apart. It was funny. He was so weak and yet this heat made him believe he really could if he needed to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he needed to get to Vergil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thought of him sent waves of hot anger through his blood. He growled at the thought of his supposed mate, still not believing he left but he wasn’t surprised either. He’s done it before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I fucking knew it,” Nero growled to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Need! Now!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something nudged him, either a hand or a boot he didn’t care. He was too busy trying to suppress these volatile feelings of wanting to murder his father. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsk tsk. Isn’t this the opposite of what we talked about before?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you be unconscious somewhere?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante grinned. “Turns out I have a more pressing appointment to get to.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He plopped onto the far end of the couch and studied him. “You two still haven’t mated huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nero growled, his demon’s voice beginning to meld with his. “He </span>
  <em>
    <span>left</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Well fuck him— I don’t need him to get through this—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante’s grin fell. “Quit being a dumbass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the dumbass!” Nero fired back. Not his best insult he must admit, but he didn’t care. His body was on fire and his heart was soon going to disintegrate because his mate deserted him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I ain’t the one that’s killing myself right now,” he said solemnly. “Look at you. You got one foot through death’s door.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unbearable heat coursed through his weak body making him unable to suppress a groan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell that to your stupid fucking brother,” he spat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have to tell your old man anything,” Dante said disapprovingly. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> that’s gotta submit. And don’t give me that whole confused bullshit— you know damn well what I’m talking about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He did. But knowing made it all the more difficult. He’d have to be completely vulnerable and obedient— right down to his fucking soul. Maybe there’d even be room for love, but even worse, rejection. Nothing scared him more than that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just leave me the fuck alone,” he muttered painfully. His whole body throbbed and felt like every nerve of his was inflamed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Dante didn’t. He approached closer and Nero bared his teeth at him and a viscous growl tore through his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know why his uncle was looking at him like that. His eyes were full of sadness and his mouth was thinned into a grim line. He walked closer and Nero tried not to inhale his scent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off!” he snarled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Need!”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He bent down and draped his torso over him. Dante encased his arms around him and although his touch was cooling, it gave way to more burning hunger. He struggled to get the man off him but he didn’t budge. He was cursing, shoving, clawing at Dante's back, ripping the fabric of his shirt with his claws as he struggled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears streamed down his face and it was all his stupid demon’s fault. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need anyone!” He screamed and shoved at his shoulder. “Not you, not that sorry excuse of a—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t do this alone, Nero!” Dante insisted and cupped the side of his face. The sincerity of his worried eyes and tone made him listen. “You have to let us in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He froze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante waited. His thumbs wiped his demon’s tears. He leaned in and pressed his lips to his forehead in a kiss before sweetly peppering them all over his cheeks, nose, mouth, and jaw. “C’mon kid,” he whispered gently in between kisses, “let us in. We’re right here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The prideful, stubborn, and lonely thread snapped inside of him. He was tired of being alone. Tired of being so sick and of being so fucking lonely. Those seven months of them being gone created a void in both his and his demon’s chest and now his uncle and father were practically asking to come into his life. He surrendered as a dry sob escaped his lips. Dante sighed in relief and held him tighter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Need! Father! Dante! Father! Need!” </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hands stopped clawing but grasped at the torn shreds of his uncle’s back crushing him into a firm embrace. He burned all over. He couldn’t take the pain anymore. Nero surrendered to his demon and felt it trigger to the surface. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” Dante cursed, “we’re running outta time.” He tried to loosen his grip, but Nero tensed and tightened his hold. “Hey, relax, I’m gonna go and get Vergil.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A whine released from the back of his throat before it turned into a growl when Dante tried to get up again. His hands grasped the side of his demonic face, slightly shaking him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I get that this is hard but you want Vergil, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Father,” </em>
  </b>
  <span>he whined longingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right,” he nodded, slowly pushing himself off of him. “I’m gonna go and get your father.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante quickly shuffled out the door and hearing it slam made Nero curl up into a ball again, but not before he snatched the book off the table. He crushed it to his chest and buried his nose into it as the light scent of his father wafted into his nostrils. He hungrily inhaled, letting out a whine. He wrapped his wings around his own trembling, burning body as if shielding himself from both Vergil’s and Dante’s absence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Need,” </em>
  </b>
  <span>he groaned when his body lit on fire. He twitched and thrashed on the couch as nothing but pain flooded his senses. He was going to fucking die and Dante and Vergil weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>here. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Need!” </em>
  </b>
  <span>He shouted. His wings wrapped around him even tighter. It was a slight comfort, but nowhere near enough. He needed Vergil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero caught his scent before he entered the room. Just his smell made his dick rock hard and body burn with desire. He was shaking from it; whole body trembling at the thought of his scent, face, body, voice, and blood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil stood a few feet away from him. His eyes studied every inch of his demonic form before settling on his face. He wore a silent mask and Nero didn’t know what he was thinking but it didn’t matter. He had to have him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see you’ve finally succumbed to your demon. About time. Come here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His cold voice rang in his ears and Nero left the book and leapt off the couch, coming to a kneel before him. His delightful scent was stronger and it took everything he had not to pounce his father and fuck the shit out of him. No he couldn’t go there. But enough thinking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He mentally walked backstage in the theater of his mind and let his demon take the spotlight. Nero kneeled before him, lowered his wings, and bared his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Vergil inhale sharply and a low rumble came from his chest. Despite this, his face remained emotionless. Vergil pierced into his own human flesh with his demonic claw. He watched desperately as a small river of blood flowed from his wrist. A precious droplet fell onto the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A test. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His nostrils flared and his heart pounded within his chest. He never wanted something so badly. He stiffened his muscles and balled his demonic fists, grinding his teeth at the urge to drink. But he restrained himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A ghost of a smile reached his father’s lips and his rumbling grew louder. He slowly ambled his way to him, cupping his face to bring it upwards. Vergil looked at him as if he was exquisite, precious, and more importantly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at what a good boy you're being.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The praise rushed to his face and heart and he was suddenly so happy. His demon valued Vergil’s approval more than his blood— and that was saying something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero’s chest purred and he let out a keening sound. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Father,” </em>
  </b>
  <span>he cried urgently. He craned his neck even more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” Vergil rasped, fingertips gently caressing the large gland. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s pretty sure he’s fucking quivering at this point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Please...need…”</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil looked straight into his eyes. “Not yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t move despite feeling an enormous wave of impatience and desire. A silent tear trickled down from the corner of his eye. Vergil caressed the side of his face and wiped it with his thumb. His touch was pure cooling relief against his burning flesh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Such obedience,” his thumb grazed against his lip, “should be rewarded.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His pupils dilated and his extremely hard cock gave a twitch. Nero licked his lips. Suddenly, Vergil’s hand dropped to his neck and squeezed lightly around his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes darkened. “What is it you want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His answer contained no hesitation. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“You.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil nodded. “Who do you need?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“You!” </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deep down, Nero sensed a pattern when it came to this. Something about admitting to his father that he was needed drove him a little crazy. And to prove It, Vergil couldn’t restrain himself any longer. He kneeled on top of Nero, hands encasing around him as he bit once more into his gland. He could feel no pain, but an explosion of pleasure and something more. He shared the same body and mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...yours,” Nero replied. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Vergil retreated his fangs, it caused Nero to de-trigger. He lay limp in his arms, breathless from the pleasure and the mind, body connection. Vergil kept his lips against his neck and his hand fisted the back of his hair. He was rocked as father’s tongue lapped up what traces of blood dripped down his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was picked up off the ground effortlessly, legs dangling freely as he was cradled closely to Vergil’s chest. He had no complaints. Nero still wasn’t fully there, his demon had much more control at this point than he did. He grasped at his back, feeling the hard muscles underneath his sweater. He kissed, licked, and lightly nipped at Vergil’s neck, subconsciously knowing he wasn’t allowed to bite— not yet. He didn’t know how he knew that, but maybe it was in his nature to know. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil gently draped him down on the bed. Nero instinctively lay still as his father undressed him. When he slid his sweats and briefs off he was surprised to see that he had cum all over himself. It must have happened when his gland was bitten and their minds melded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil hummed approvingly and grasped his hips, tongue licking all the cum off his cock. He couldn’t suppress a low moan as he arched into Vergil’s mouth. His wet tongue felt so good against his hot skin. He loved the way his iron hands moved to squeeze his ass, fingers digging into his cheeks, caressing up his abs, over his ribs, and back to his hips again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small whine left his mouth when he drew back completely. Unlike Dante, Vergil didn’t reassure him but held onto his gaze as if to say he never let go. When he was finally and gloriously naked, he immediately draped himself on top of Nero in between his legs. He rocked them back and forth as their cocks rubbed against one another, sending jolts of electrifying pleasure to shoot up his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero moaned and Vergil swallowed it when he kissed his lips, tongue filling his mouth. His father raised his legs up by the back of his knees and wasted no time in aligning his cock to his entrance. Nero shouted when he gave a sharp thrust, his long length suddenly in him all at once. He hissed only because Vergil’s cock was so large and as crazy as he sounded, it seemed to grow in size since last time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His right nipple was flicked and twisted and his earlobe was being sucked at the same time. Nero let out a hiss at that too because he was so damn sensitive. Vergil must have noticed him stiffening because he let go to lustfully whisper in his ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“A little demon biology,” Vergil whispered, retreating  his massive cock to the tip, “I think a hands on</span> <span>lesson is more appropriate for now, don’t you think?”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>But he couldn’t think. Not with his body burning with desire, not with his father’s touch being the only source of relief, and not with his fucking demon</span> <span>cock thrusting it’s full long length into his hole. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ahh!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He screamed in more pain than pleasure, his demon and human voice melding together still. It was too much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh.” A kiss was planted against his jaw. “You can take it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stared into Vergil’s intense light eyes that mirrored his own and he was suddenly motivated to take as much as he could. His father kept his gaze when he pressed their open mouths together, tongue filling his mouth again while he thrusted into his son’s ass once more.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero whimpered in pain but obediently wrapped his arms and legs around Vergil’s upper and lower back. He held onto him as his giant cock pummeled into his ass. The tip of his cock felt sharper, bigger, and textured as if there were tiny ridges imitating scales. If he was in his right mind, Nero would find this disturbing, but there was nothing disturbing about it when the demon tip of Vergil’s cock finally slammed into his prostate, hitting it with much more force and accuracy than a normal cock would. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He screamed in pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil growled, his chest fully rumbling, as he thrust against his spot over and over again. Their chests were pressed against each other, his cock trapped between him and Vergil’s abs when he moved. The delightful friction caressed up his dick and added to the extreme arousal in his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes! Need! You!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He half panted and shouted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nero,” he groaned, slamming his cock deeper and deeper, loving the way his son’s walls suffocated his dick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He mewled when he heard his name and he’s pretty sure it made Vergil go crazy because he groaned louder and sped up his thrusts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His orgasm built and built and he was going to warn Vergil, but he was already wrapping a hand at the base of his cock as if he could feel it too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know why that made him release a dry-sob, but he was frantically nodding. Vergil continued to pound his hole, balls slapping against his ass, causing his toes to curl. He moaned over and over again, loving the way it threatened to send Vergil over the edge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Claim me! Yours! Need! Claim!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew the exact moment they were bound for life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil slammed one final time, burying his demon cock in Nero to the hilt. They both shouted over their violent orgasms, and Nero felt his hot cum flood his insides as his own spilled between their abs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them triggered, their demons roaring to the surface as they reached the peak of their orgasm. Vergil bit into his neck and Nero into his. He had never known pleasure like this in his entire life. He wrapped his wings around them and Vergil did the same, providing the final layer of protection. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were complete. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He drank his nectared blood as his own was being gulped down eagerly as well. He sensed that Vergil didn’t drink as much of his due to his frailness, but it was enough. It seemed like it was an eternity of bliss of them being pressed together in each other’s arms, Vergil’s cock ensuring his seed was kept inside him as their wings wrapped around one another protectively. He was safe. He belonged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero de-triggered first because of his lack of strength and soon Vergil followed. He flipped their positions so that Nero was on top of his chest all the while his hole was still stuffed with his cock and cum. Just like last time, but it was so much more different now. They were mates. He grinned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something amusing, little one?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His grin faltered when the nickname made his heart flutter and his breath hitch. Vergil smoothed back his hair and Nero leaned in sleepily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothin,” he chuckled lightly, “I just realized that we’re gonna be stuck with each other for a long time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I can tolerate Dante, you’re no less.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled. “You sayin’ I’m a handful?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil’s eyes were studying his face as if he was some grand painting. A blush crept onto his cheeks at the intensity of his gaze. “See something you like?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” He whispered bluntly, leaning in to kiss his lips. Nero melted into the kiss, loving how soft and plush his father’s lips were. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they stopped, he pillowed his head on Vergil’s strong chest, sighing contently when his fingers caressed up and down his spine. He could stay like this forever; being nestled in his strong embrace with his scent all around him brought such feelings of security. Hell, he’d also never been this comfortable in his life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel a bit better,” he mumbled, “but I’m really fuckin’ tired.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hand ran through his hair. “Sleep then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just when he was about to drift off, the sound of clapping shook him from sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bravo,” Dante clapped, stepping closer to the bed, “bravo! I gotta say it took you two dumbasses forever, but I’m glad to see it all worked out in the end.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Nero said flatly but fondly, tempted to throw a pillow at him for interrupting his sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want, Dante?” Vergil drawled, studying him while he continued to caress Nero’s spine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothin’ much. Just came to check on you guys and, uh, also,” he cracked his neck before stretching his limbs like a tiger, “that couch is kinda uncomfortable so it looks like I’ll have to sleep here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil narrowed his eyes. “You’ve slept there before with no complaints.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante scoffed and put his hands on his waist. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>bed,” he pointed out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil actually threw a pillow at him which he caught with ease. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero rolled his eyes and glared at them. “Would you two cut it out already? I’m trying to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Precisely,” Vergil intoned while gazing at his brother, “you can sleep on the floor for all I care.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>My</span>
  </em>
  <span> floor, my bed, my place!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh for fucksake!” Nero yelled before turning to glare at Dante. “Just get over here and shut the hell up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante grinned cheekily. “You heard the kid.” And he dove into bed beside Nero, wrapping an arm around his waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And to his shock, Vergil growled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, Dante removed his touch and Nero tried not to look so down about it. “Alright easy. You’re not losing either of us and I ain’t stealing him away.” Nero felt Vergil loosen his grip and relax. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Scoot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He climbed over both of them before settling at his brother’s side. Nero wasn’t expecting Vergil to lean his head in the crook of his neck and he sure as hell wasn't expecting Dante to nuzzle his father’s temple in return. He draped an arm over both of them— a safe bet— and he wouldn’t have it any other way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil’s warm body underneath his, the gentle, even thrumming of his heartbeat pressed in his ear, and both his and Dante’s protective arms around him were too comfortable for him to stay awake. His eyelids grew heavier and he allowed them to close realizing this is the most comfortable and complete he’s ever felt in his life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know when he became conscious after a brief nap, but Nero kept his eyes shut and his body relaxed, enjoying the peace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s his intake?” He heard Dante ask. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll give him another after he wakes,” Vergil said in a low tone. “Don’t even think about giving him your—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, I’m just wondering,” he said defensively, and Nero wondered what the hell they were talking about. “He’s all skin and bones. Good thing we came back when we did. Anytime later, well…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Vergil’s arms tighten around him. Oh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes well… his stubbornness only prolonged his suffering. That I could have done without.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could almost feel Dante smirk. “He gets that from you. His stubborn asshole of a dad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero stifled a snort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what about his idiot uncle?” He countered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s got a little bit of my charm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A little bit my ass</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wanted to say, but curiosity made him stay silent. So far his heart swelled like a balloon at the fact they were worried about him. Not two weeks ago Nero thought they wouldn’t blink twice if he was suddenly announced dead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s nonexistent as far as I’m concerned.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil began stroking the back of his neck, thumb brushing the base hairs there, and it took every ounce of willpower not to purr. His primal nature must still be strong even though he expected this side of him to lessen after mating with Vergil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Although,” Vergil continued, “that moment we fought, his power reminded me of yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean because it’s better than y—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean that it is explosive and undisciplined,” Vergil snapped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That stung his pride a little. He considered blowing his cover at that moment because he was too tempted to give a smartass retort, but Dante beat him to it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah and ya still lost.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He made a mental note to kiss him later. He felt the bed shift and a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>thwack! </span>
  </em>
  <span>resonate in the room and Nero held in a wince. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll wake him up you asshole,” he hissed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then cease your incompetent rambling.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil shifted on the bed and the action made his cock that was still buried inside of him to sink deeper. His stomach felt swollen and as hot as it was he let out a small distressed sigh through his nose. He couldn’t help it. He was so damn full. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father sensed this and brushed his lips against his forehead and that immediately soothed him. He felt another hand caress the unmarred skin around the wound in his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you kicked his ass for this.” Dante sounded mildly irritated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel another pair of eyes on his bad shoulder. “I treated the wound myself. Remember how father tended to yours when you wouldn’t stop crying?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“After you pushed me? Yeah I remember.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil gave an unamused sigh. “You stole what belonged to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It ain’t stealing if I just wanted to take a peek at the damn book.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you wanted my attention.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante scoffed. “Don’t flatter yourself. I was bored.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could tell that this would develop into a full blown fight if he didn’t intervene. Frankly, he had enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would it kill you two to quit fighting for one second…” He yawned and turned his head to examine Dante. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably,” he admitted. He looked tired himself, but oddly relaxed unlike before. “So how long you been awake?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Long enough to hear my fighting style’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>undisciplined.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it is,” Vergil said unapologetically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what— yours isn’t?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh don’t get him started,” Dante muttered and pillowed his head on Vergil’s shoulder, closing his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As a matter of fact, yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero rolled his eyes. “That’s cause you’re biased.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just let him keep thinking the Yamato’s better,” Dante mumbled sleepily. “It’ll make him losing all the more fun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A light, playful growl escaped his throat and his arms tightened around him. “I remember telling you that I won’t lose again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Famous last w—-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re on,” Nero confidently declared. He raised his head up to look into his father’s stunning light eyes. His confident yet playful stare drove Nero mad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” he agreed with a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero caught his slightly upturned lips and had a sudden urge to kiss them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya gotta give me some time though,” he admitted. “And some blood would be nice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want it,” Vergil craned his neck to the side, “take it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck. He licked his lips and his teeth started to itch, his mouth watering at the sight of his exposed neck. He gently sank his teeth in, feeling them pierce his skin as precious drops of blood flow into his mouth. He released a moan and his cock started to stiffen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dante,” Vergil admonished as his uncle began to drink from him as well. He fisted the back of his silver hair and pulled him away from his neck. Dante gave him a bloody winning smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I’m thirsty too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He dove back in and Vergil’s head slumped backward as a small groan left his lips. He felt his cock begin to harden inside of him and Nero knew how fucking good it felt having one of your mates bite you, let alone two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched from the corner of his eye as Dante began rubbing his clothed hard on against his thigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough,” Vergil said breathlessly and Nero obediently retrieved his fangs and licked the wound once apologetically. Dante, however, grabbed his jaw and forced his head to the side with lightning speed and thrust his fangs deeper into his father’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil choked on a moan and it was the hottest thing he’s ever heard. He found a new drug, and it was seeing his father have no choice but to react to the pleasure given to him by his mates. Nero licked his lips. He needed more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly rose up from his chest.  Thankfully,  Dante took a hold of Vergil’s arms to pin them beside his head when they tried to reach for Nero. He began to growl at not being able to reach his younger mate until it turned into a groan when Nero lifted his hips and slammed his ass down on his hard cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re hard again,” Nero pointed out, bracing himself by grabbing his shins for support. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw,” Dante smirked, licking his neck. “Poor Vergil. What say you and me take care of him, Nero?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero grinned. Payback was sweet.  “Sounds like a deal to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Both of you be q—gnph!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante claimed his mouth at the same time Nero thrusted back down. His uncle was fervently kissing Vergil, while pinning his hands down on the bed. Nero didn’t care if he was overly sensitive from his recent orgasm. Seeing Vergil like this coupled with working together with Dante to please him was a newfound high. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was uncomfortable at first, the cum leaking and sloshing around inside of him as his giant cock thrust in and out of his sensitive hole. Nero kept at it as Dante held him down and made out with him. The view was splendid and soon enough, his own cock started to harden again. He bounced hard and fast, loving the muffled groans that escaped Vergil’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could see past his shoulder that Dante was no longer pinning his wrists, but interlacing their hands together on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hnn fuck!” He moaned. Their intimacy drove him crazy, and from the cock he was currently bouncing on to the view of them making out in front of them, he was feeling so good. He brought his own hand to start stroking his length as he rode Vergil and that made him feel even better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Dante moaned when Vergil freed his hand so he could start jerking his brother’s cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this what you wanted?” Vergil asked hungrily, stroking faster. “The three of us like this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah,” he groaned and thrust into his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After some time, he could feel his orgasm building steadily again and from the way he was clenching down on Vergil length, he was too. “I’m...close,” he clenched out between his teeth, bouncing even harder and faster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Same,” Dante moaned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Already?” Nero teased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen daddy’s boy, I’ve practically been hard for a year- hn fuck Vergil—I’m gonna— </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante arched his body into Vergil’s hand with a loud choked shout as ribbons of cum painted Vergil’s face and chest. As if the sight and sound of him cumming wasn’t enough, Dante bent down and proceeded to lick his cum off of his father’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he swore. It wasn’t fair. They were so hot and he was so damn close yet he couldn’t cum. It was as if his body was stuck in limbo and his orgasm was just around the corner, but he could never reach it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kept slamming his ass down on Vergil’s cock desperately. Dante bit into his neck on final time and Nero felt the cock inside of him swell in size until he could no longer ride him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil came with a deep guttural cry and he felt a river of his milk being poured into him. Nero and Dante moaned as they heard him and his uncle started to clean his neck with his hand still intertwined with Vergil’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The euphoria didn’t last forever. It became so uncomfortable. His cock was bigger than he could take. His cum kept flowing inside of him and was that his stomach swelling? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” He whispered in panic and tried to get up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both brothers called out his name in unison, but he still tried to get off. He was hissing in pain because his body was being stretched and filled beyond its limits. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante moved behind him to wrap his arms around his middle, hands gently pressing against his swelling stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy easy,” he soothed, holding him in place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A whine formed in the back of his throat before he cleared it. “Shit, it’s getting bigger! I can’t—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil sat up immediately, having recovered from his violent orgasm. He kept a solid hand on his hip and the other cupped the side of his neck. He pressed their foreheads together with his eyes closed and Nero was shocked because he expected a curt demand or some sort of criticism. But it never came. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, waves of calm and assurance flowed from his father’s demon to his own. He suddenly took a deep breath and soon willed his muscles to unclench and relax. He closed his eyes too, basking in the peace provided by his father and uncle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante kissed the back of his neck and settled his chin on his good shoulder. “Takin’ your daddy’s load so fucking well.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He moaned softly, face burning at the praise. Dante glanced around Vergil who nodded in return and Nero felt his hand wrap around his cock. He started to jerk him off at a quick pace. Vergil kept swallowing his soft moans as their lips met and his tongue filled his mouth. They broke apart soon, but only to have them both kiss and nip at his jaw and neck. He felt both their chest rumble in approval. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does my Nero wish to cum?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He moaned and nodded. “I don’t know if I can.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante smiled against his neck. “Heh you will soon enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil cupped and massaged his balls as Dante stroked his cock. They kept kissing and sucking his neck, shoulder, anything they could get their mouths on, and Nero knew he could never belong to anyone else. He was marked for life. The strange thing was, he didn’t mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to blow your load all over my hand?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded fervently, arching into their hands which groped and stroked his skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You will cum for me,” Vergil whispered seductively in his ear and it sent shivers down his spine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trying!” He growled frustratingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sharp smack landed on his ass as Nero choked on air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” Dante said playfully, “Vergil mentioned you liked that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That wasn’t all. Vergil used one hand to squeeze around his throat while his other one landed another hard smack on his cheek. Nero moaned loudly as his cocked twitched. Dante alternates his tempo between slow and fast strokes as his stuffed ass kept getting spanked. His choked moans barely made it out of his mouth as his father cut off all his air supply, causing him to focus solely on his arousal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His pleasure finally spiked and soared to the stars. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“F’ck I’m—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His orgasm pierced his sky and he let out a strangled scream as a violent shower of pleasure rained down on him. He slumped backward and Dante kept milking him of every last drop before letting go entirely. He pecked his temple and eased him forward. Vergil caught him in his arms and gently laid back down on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His bones had officially turned to water. Nero nuzzled Vergil’s neck and he closed his eyes when his hand ran through his hair and and another down his spine </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante yawned like a lion. “Night guys. Proud of you Nero.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heart soared at the praise and his demon had never felt so happy in all this time. Dante swathed an arm around his lower back before drifting off. He was also struggling to keep his eyes open and he marveled at the fact that he could manage to sleep with Vergil still inside him. But it didn’t matter. He trusted the process. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Night Dad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soft lips brushed against his forehead and a voice rang in his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Goodnight my son</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>